Fifty Shades of Fixing What's Broken
by HiddenInMySoul
Summary: Can the relationship forged between Ana and Christian at a very young age be set right again after 15 years of having little to no contact with each other? Can their close friendship lead to something more? Can they move forward together to over come past demons.
1. Chapter 1

_**11 June 2011**_

_**Bellevue, Washington**_

"_**A successful man is one who makes more money than his wife can spend. A successful woman is one who can find such a man."**_

_**-Lana Turner**_

This quote has been in the hallway of my house since I can remember. It has proved true with my parents and all I can say is that I want to be able to find that for myself when the time comes who knows maybe it will be in the next 10 years or so or maybe not, either way I want what my parents have and I won't settle for anything less, could that mean that I'm setting myself up for disappointment? Quite possibly but when you see what love can really be like why not set your heart on it.

"_Annie you need to get ready for the Charity Gala at the Grey's tonight, you know how much your mother and I hate to be late…" _Daddy's voice comes from behind me in the hallway as I turn and smile at him caught yet again reading the quote, I get caught doing that nearly every day but it's what happens when you love to read, you read anything, even if you've read it a million times before. Not that I actually have to read it because it's engrained into my brain by now after seeing for the last 18 years or so and being able to read it by myself as opposed to my Mom reading it to me.

"Of course Daddy…" I say kissing his cheek before heading up to my room. Who am I kidding I'm so nervous about going to this gala. This is the first time I get to go and I don't know that many people. I've been out of Bellevue attending Georgetown University majoring in English Literature. After graduating I moved back home and have been here for a little over two weeks now. I couldn't believe that I was invited tonight I told my parents to go without me but they said that the Grey's insisted that we all go as a family and that it would be bad manners if I didn't go with them. Mom organised a dress for me so that I would have something to wear and I haven't seen it yet considering that I didn't really want to go I didn't want to see the dress and then change my mind. I'm still really not wanting to go as I don't really know anyone anymore, after high school I left for college and haven't been back since, only a week here and there at holidays and truth be told I've missed this place. I surprised my parents by turning up at home and they were happy to see me.

If I'm being completely honest with myself I can't wait to catch up with Elliot, Mia and Christian, the fact that they were the closest home from ours meant that we lived more or less at each other's houses. Of course I was raised right and I am polite just like I was taught but it's easy to get caught up in that sibling playfulness that they all seem to have with each other. Of course it doesn't bother me as I have siblings of my own, 2 sisters and a brother, one older sister by a year and then the other two are younger than me so this place is always busy and I couldn't be more happier to have siblings, I couldn't imagine my life without them.

Frankie Angel Steele was born 8th May 1988 and is named after our biological father Frank Lambert, of course though Ray is the only father that I have really ever known, Frankie remembers a little about him but otherwise he is our father for all intents and purposes. After Ray and Mom married he officially adopted us and then ad time went one he and Mom had their own children together, but it makes no difference to us they are our brother and sister and we love them whole heartedly.

Clarissa Belle is 16, born 30th November 1995 and she is so much like me that it's weird considering that Ray is her actual father. Justyce Daniel is more like a twin to me than anything even though we aren't actually twins, he was born 29th June of 1990 and have been so close that when I left for college he didn't speak to me for close to 6 months because he thought that I was doing it to get away from him when in reality I just wanted to get out of Bellevue and study without the pressures of coming from wealth and the added pressure of being compared to the Grey children, well anyone in Bellevue actually, of course while away at Georgetown I never kept up with what was happening because I was too focused on my studies and interning at the Georgetown University Press.

Justyce was out with Mia at some event for the hospital that Grace works at when I arrived so he wasn't here. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that they would end up together; he pretty much followed her around and did everything he could for her whenever we all hung out together it was kind of funny to watch. But knowing my brother the way that I do, I don't think they'll last. He tends to check out every girl and I've caught him kissing other girls but I never knew that he and Mia were official. Frankie was in Australia doing some landscape photography for National Geographic and she flew back in last night because she didn't want to miss catching up with me before she had to fly to Paris to do a wedding photo shoot for Vanity Fair and I couldn't be more excited to see her I miss all my family when I don't see them every day like I use to.

Clarissa was out at a friend's sweet 16th so of course she was ecstatic when she came home the next day and it was a mile a minute with questions about everything she could ask me and I had a headache that night it was like I hadn't even had a second to myself except when we were having dinner and going for a swim in our pool in the back yard. She is of course too young to attend this event tonight and it makes me sad but I can't wait until she can attend it because I know that she will enjoy it just as much as Frankie and our Mother does, I can't say that I I've ever been the one for expensive dresses and hair and makeup but I did grow up around so I guess tonight I have to at least make an effort to look the part of the Steele family.

Once in my room I went to my ensuite and did my hair into a nice, simple side up do with side fringe to the left side of my face with simple makeup bronze eye shadow over my eyes with mascara and blue trim on the bottom above my eyelashes to the side of my eye and underneath my other eyelashes creating a small winged eye look and I think that I look pretty good for someone who doesn't normally like to wear makeup so now to see what kind of dress my Mom has gotten me.

I pull the garment bag out of my wardrobe and unzip it laying it down on my bed and I nearly could throw a fit, she got ME a PINK dress…Me in pink really? I haven't worn pink since I was ten and it doesn't match my makeup, it is full length and strapless which is fine but it has a ruffle on it, not even a nice one in my opinion but what really puts me off is that it is a HOT PINK dress…there is no way in hell that I will be stepping out of this house let alone into the Grey's in this dress…I look around my room and dash into my wardrobe trying to find something but there is nothing that is long enough or elegant enough for this Gala. What am I going to do now? I can't go naked and I definitely can't go in that thing.

"What's wrong you look like you're about to pass out?" my brothers voice comes from behind me and I grab my towel to make sure that it doesn't fall down.

"Did you see this dress that Mom got? I'm going to look ridiculous if I have to wear that, for one it will make me look washed out and two when was the last time you saw me in pink?" I must be staring hard at him pulling a pissed face because he is smirking his ass off at me.

"What? You think this is funny?" I am starting to get agitated.

"Ban-Ban come on this is Mom we're talking about she still sees you as her little girl in pink dresses and tiara's and everything girlie you should know by now that she would never in want you anything else…" the little fucker is laughing at me, my own brother and this is really not the time.

"But I will be happy to give you your welcome home present if you want, it might be just what you need tonight…now I know I'm just a guy and that I don't know a lot about 'girly' stuff when I saw it on the display dummy I thought that it would be perfect for you…" he pushes off my door frame and pulls a box from behind him.

"You didn't have to get me anything Ty-Ty I'm glad to be home. But thank you none the less, can I open it?"I look at him grinning okay so when it comes to gifts I am very much a girl, I like presents but not over the top ones, thoughtful ones are different. I'm not entirely sure how but they are…at least to me anyway.

"Well I hope you will…I need to get going, I'm meeting up at the Grey's with Mia, but if Mom gets mad just tell her that I brought it and that you're more afraid of me than you are of her. You will look amazing sis…see you in a bit…" he kisses my head and then leaves closing the door behind him. I look down at the box now resting on the edge of my bed and see that there's a note attached and it reads:

_**To my other half, my Sister Ban-Ban,**_

_**I'm so glad that you are back and that we can hang out more, I saw the dress that Mom got and just knew that I had to rescue you from total social suicide, so hopefully this dress is to your liking and you won't feel to exposed at such a formal event, can't wait to see you knock the guys out of the park in this, you deserve to find happiness sis and if this helps well then you're welcome. **_

_**Love you now and Always, **_

_**Ty-Ty xxx**_

I have to roll my eyes at my brothers note, he knows more than anyone how I hate being the centre of attention at anything let alone something like this but I can never fault him for his tastes, from a distance with the way he talks about clothes and designers you would think that he was gay but I know that is the furthest from the truth I can't even count the amount of times I rung him while I was studying and interrupted his…what's the right word….conquests I think that might work and now I'm worried for poor Mia, she's the sweetest girl I know and if he fucks her over we are going to have major problems.

I pulled the lid off and open the tissue paper and lift the dress out and I can't help but feel my eyes bug out slightly, he wasn't kidding about feeling exposed, the dress itself is a Tony Bowls design and it's ivory. The back is more or less open and there are open panels on the side and it has a front side slit up to mid-thigh, I just hope that it won't look inappropriate for tonight. I go to the mirror in my wardrobe and slide into the dress. It looks like a halter dress but the sides met in the middle, between my shoulder blades to create a little cross. The beading on the neck piece as well as on my upper back and under the bust which falls to just under my ribs and goes around the back to join to the material and the other strap of beading just above my tailbone at the back with the rest is a bronze/brown colour and it is amazing. It makes me feel beautiful, I just hope that I can do it justice…ironic I know considering who brought it for me but I'm an adult now and I deserve to dress like one and be treated like one so tonight is going to hopefully be the start of something incredible. I find my Paciotti Gold High Heel Platform Sandals right now to run through the list:

_Hair __**CHECK**_

_Makeup __**CHECK**_

_Dress __**CHECK**_

_Shoes __**CHECK**_

_Accessories __**CHECK**_

Thankfully I own a lot of gold and darker coloured jewellery and could find something simple to go with this dress. A Baroque Cuff made of Brass plated in 22kt Gold as well as Baroque Earrings made of the same material as well as a shell tear drop attached at the bottom. Both are designed by Eina Ahluwalia who is an Indian designer, all her designs are amazing and I own nearly everything she has ever made. They were some of the first purchases I ever made for myself so they weren't at the high end of the market when it comes to jewellery and such but they are my favourites and I think they suit the dress well so I will wear them and if anyone makes a comment about them well so be it but it will not ruin my night.

"_COME ON ANNIE…We're going to be late…" _I can hear my father outside my bedroom door.

"Be right there Daddy keep your hair on…I'm ready…" I check myself one more time in the mirror and nod to myself before grabbing my Anya Hindmarch Valorie Gold Glitter Clutch of my bed and make my way down to meet my parents in the foyer of our house.

"What happened to the dress that I brought you Anastasia?" I would roll my eyes at her but then Daddy would get mad at me because it's rude so I just look at her stopping just in front of the door and turn to look at her.

"Mom, for one Justyce brought this for me as a welcome home present and he said that if I didn't wear it he would be mad at me and two, I don't do Pink, of any kind anymore so there was no way I would have worn it anyway…I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you, I'm not 8 years old anymore…now are we going or not because we'll be late…" I'm not normal that rude to her but she has to know that she can't treat me like a child anymore and that I will stand up for myself.

I walk out to the car trying not to trip over god I haven't worn heels in nearly 6 months so this is going to be an interesting night, not that it wasn't going to be anyway but who am I kidding, I can't wait to see what happens tonight, maybe I will finally be able to feel part of something instead of feeling like I'm on the outside looking in at what I should actually be doing.

I see my Daddy glare at me as we pull up to the red carpet at the Grey's house and I just look away I know what that means, he is pissed because I disrespected Mom but he won't mention it tonight and I have to play nice. Mom and Daddy get out first and I follow behind them being blinded by flashing lights as we walk towards Mr and Dr Grey.

"_Carla, Ray how wonderful to see you. I hope you enjoy your evening…" _Dr Grey says to them as she greets them with a hug.

"I'm sure we will thank you Grace, I believe you remember our daughter Anastasia…" Mom says as she moves sideways so that Dr Grey can see me.

"_Of course I do, my you have become quite a beautiful young woman Ana and I believe we should be congratulating you on graduating from Georgetown…I hope you enjoy our Gala and will continue to come to our charity events now that you have finished with your studies" _she says as she pulls me in for a hug and I can't help but feel beautiful at the comment that she just made.

"Thank you Dr Grey, Mr Grey, of course I would be honoured to help anyway I can for the worthy causes that you support, and maybe I will even join a few myself…"

"_Ana dear, how many times have we asked you to call us Grace and Carrick, you spent almost as much time at our house as you did at your own, be like family to us…" _she hugs me again and then pulls away.

"_If you'll excuse us we have to continue on with our hostess duties, oh and Ana if you're looking for your siblings and my children you may find them in the family room I believe…" _she smiles and kisses my cheek as she and Mr Grey head off to greet more guests that have arrived behind us.

"Mom, Dad I'll meet you in time for dinner…" I say kissing their cheeks before heading around to the patio at the back of the Grey house and walking inside through the kitchen to the family room.

"…I can just see Mom's face when she comes down anything but that ugly pink dress that she brought for her I mean really she'd look like the Easter Bunny had thrown up cotton candy all over her…" I can hear Justyce before I see them and I walk in.

"Glad to see that you can have a laugh at my expense little bro…" all their heads turn to look at me and Elliot and Justyce have their mouths open and are staring at me. Well I guess that was the reaction that Justyce was hoping I would get although it feels strange with him staring at me like that.

"Damn Banana Ana…you got hot…" he walks over and picks me up spinning me around as I laugh

"Put me down Lelliot…" I say as I hold onto my dress. "How many times am I going to have to tell you that it's easier for you to just call me Ana…" he places me back on the floor and I just look up at him.

"Plenty but it's not as fun to say plus I wouldn't be me if I did what everybody else was doing…" I know he's right and he's just grinning at me.

I just roll my eyes and look at Frankie. "Hey sis, I missed you…you don't scrub up to bad now do you?" she comes over to me and I can finally see her dress properly. It's a beautiful one shoulder floor length turquoise type coloured dress with beading around and under the bust area and the back of the dress has sheer material from the shoulder to the waist line and has the same type of beading and with her long hair flowing freely she looks beautiful, well she always does but even more so now.

"Thanks sis, I love you too…" she giggles and she hugs me. "You grew up Ban-Ban, guess I'll have to keep an eye on Elliot so he doesn't go from me to you…"

"Not a chance Baby, all Frankie all the time…" Elliot comes over and wraps his arms around her and I can't help but feel so happy for my sister, we didn't always have it easy with Ray not being our biological Dad, we did have times when we got upset and a little less loved by him especially when Justyce was born but we never really told him that we just stayed out of the house for a while and we would come her to the Grey's and just hang out with Elliot, Christian and Mia. Speaking of Mia…

"Ana oh my god you look gorgeous, you have to come into the first dance auction with Frankie, Lily and I. All the guys will be falling over themselves to get a dance with you dressed like that. You would have a blast, it's a lot of fun and it raises a lot of money for Coping together….Please, Pretty Please? I'll owe you…Shopping trip, spa whatever you want…" that's typical Mia for you, guilt trip, over the top enthusiastic and complete grudge holder if you say no to her, that I learnt that she doesn't take no, from anyone. I know that I am totally going to regret saying this but…I can't have poor sweet Mia mad at me.

"Fine but I expect both the shopping and the Spa date and if either of you boys doesn't bid on me then I will be pissed and if I end up dancing with some total weirdo you all owe me…" I say pointing my finger at Elliot and Justyce.

Mia squeals so loud I jump and cover my ears, the things I do to keep people happy. "Okay chill out…" I say to her as I sit down for the first time in what feels like ages. She is wearing a beautiful pale pink full length chiffon dress with under bust embellishment and small ruffle in the middle and her hair short hair is styled with her fringe going to the side over her forehead and she looks stunning, like model stunning and it has me feeling insecure not that that takes much.

"So where's Christian? I thought that you all had to attend these charity things…" truth be told I really couldn't care less where he was since he turned 15 he avoids everyone but more so he avoided me and I couldn't understand why, I mean who could when your five nearly six years old, we use to just sit in silence together and occasionally he'd tell me a joke or something to get me to laugh but he hasn't said much to me these days other than to be polite, especially when we're around our parents not that I have been home much in the last couple of years, he use to hug me when I was little but that just stopped one day when I was about five years old and then eventually whenever I would show up he would disappear and I wouldn't see him again. It was like that for years and then eventually I just started to not come over as much and that pissed Mia off because Frankie was always hanging out with Elliot so she was on her own.

The last thing that I wanted to do was to make Christian uncomfortable in his own home, which is what it seemed like I was doing and the last thing I wanted was to give the Grey's a reason to not have me over anymore so I just took myself out of the equation and then when Christian opened GEH in June 2006, our family was invited to attend and I couldn't very well not show up because that would just look bad but when I was there he was constantly starting at me and I couldn't understand why when he didn't want anything to do with me. Since that night I haven't seen or spoken to him.

If I'm being completely honest with myself which I'm not normally, I miss him, I missed how we would just sit and there wouldn't be any awkwardness, yes even at 6 I understood what awkward meant, because I'd seen it with older children at school and it just never seemed to show up when we were hanging out. I would come to him if I was upset and he would just put his arm around my shoulders as we sat on the pier looking out the water and he just held me against his side. I know that Grace found it strange that he didn't let anyone close to him, except to let Mia or I hug him.

"He had to work late but he will be here, he hates to be late but he wouldn't let Mom down like that so he has to deal with it but we should head outside to our seats they'll be starting any minute now…" Elliot said as he took Frankie by the hand and started to head out towards the patio door and I follow behind Justyce and Mia. I can see that tonight I am going to be the third wheel unless by some miracle Christian shows up but even then I may as well be there by myself because I doubt he'll talk to me at all.

It's about 1 hour into our meal when the first dance auction comes up and Christian still hasn't shown up so I've been stuck at a table with couples…that's 8 couples and then little me all on my own at the other end of the table, so I'm in a piss poor mood and I just want to go home but it's still not socially acceptable and because of the dance auction I can't anyway.

"Alright Ladies, if you can come and join me up here on the stage those of you who are participating and men, come to the front and get those chequebooks out and let's raise some money for Coping Together for Dr and Mr Grey…" Javier Hamilton is man in charge of the auctions tonight and I have to say he makes everything seem funny, not sure if that's because I've had so much champagne or if it's because of his accent…maybe a little bit of both.

There's about 10 of us on stage at the moment waiting to be auctioned off, to me it's a little wrong you know with the whole females sold into slavery crap that goes on all over the world but I will put that aside tonight because I love Grace and Carrick and I want them to have as much money as possible and if I can be a part of it then it's even better.

So far Lily, Frankie, Jenna, Hanna and Kelly have all been auctioned. I'm up next and I know that this is going to be a nightmare, on top of being the third wheel, I've been stared at by nearly every single guy here and they all seem like creeps to me and now I have to stand up here and let one of them dance with me when all I really want to do is go home and crawl into bed with a hot chocolate and watch some sort of reality television so I can escape mine for a while.

"Now we have Ms Anastasia, who loves golfing, playing the cello and speaks Japanese…now gentleman the floor is yours…shall we start with…."

"**Twenty Thousand…" **Javier is interrupted by a gentleman at the back of the tent not that I'm looking who it is because I'm too busy trying to keep myself from throwing up with being the centre of attention, I've never really been one to be in the centre but dressed like this mixed in with all these people, I feel so out of place for someone who grew up in this place, I guess that's what happens when you withdraw yourself from people.

"Thirty Five…" someone else says.

"**Fifty Thousand…" **the gentleman bids again. His voice seems familiar to me

"Seventy thousand…" Holy cow this is the highest the auction has gone all night.

"**One Hundred and Fifty Thousand…" **the gentleman says more determined this time. Damn it why can't I place him.

"Well, Ladies and Gentleman…looks like we have just topped last year's highest bid….We have One hundred and Fifty Thousand….Going one…..Going Twice….Sold…to the gentleman in the very back" Javier smiles as he looks at me. 

"You better make it one hell of a dance little lady considering how much your dance just sold for…" he smiles at me as I make my way back down off the stage towards the table that we we're seated at.

"**So you're just going to ignore me now?" **I spin around and realise why I recognised the voice, my whole body has tingled and it only did that for one person and even when I was little I felt it, I didn't understand it but I felt it.

"Well you've been ignoring me for the last 15 years or so, so I guess I have a lot of time to make up for on that part." I turn around to keep walking as I need to use the ladies room but I can feel him following me.

"**You stopped coming around it's not my fault and I tried talking to you 4 years ago and you just brushed me off…" **is he serious. Tried talking to me, really?

"You were staring at me not talking…not glancing every now and then, full on staring and every time I use to come around you would just disappear and I would never see you again so I did what you wanted. I left you alone and didn't leave any reason for people to be mad at me for driving you away…" it's taking everything I have not to yell at him, but I don't want to cause a seen it's bad enough that I'm going to have to dance with him in about 20 minutes from now.

"**Did what I wanted? I never said that I wanted you to stop coming over. You could have never driven me away…" **I ignore him and enter the rest room do my business and then come back out to see him leaning against the tree opposite the luxury porta johns.

"Look let's just get this dance over with and then you never have to worry about me talking to you or being near you or whatever it is that you worry about with me…" I say as I started to head back towards the tent in the Grey's back yard.

"**Would you cut the crap…when did you turn into this pity person?" **he starts to yell and I turn around and walk back to him.

"I'm not a pity person…you're the one that pulled away from me not the other way around so don't even pull that shit with me Grey, we use to be super close and then when I was six it changed and I remember the day that it happened, I lost my best friend and the one person that I knew would be there for me if I was having problems at home…" I can feel myself getting upset but I don't care I've held this in for so long that maybe it needs to come out.

God he was never this frustrating when I was younger or maybe he was and I just never really paid attention. That could have been because I had a massive crush on him, okay so it was a little school girl crush but still you'd have to be blind not to realise that he was good looking…hell is good looking but right now all I see is red.

"Could all the gentleman and their auction ladies please make their way to the dance floor for the first dance of the evening…." Javier's voice comes over the sound system and I sigh. Great just what I want to be super close to him when all I really want to do is throw champagne at him or hit or something that will make me feel even the slightest bit of relief in this moment.

"**Shall we?" **he looks at me with a smile offering his arm and I know that he is loving this, me trying to fight him, I was never good at it because he'd stare at me and I'd just break out in giggles but I'm not that naive little girl anymore and I know how to stand up for myself.

"I guess considering you spent an absurd amount of money on a dance with me…" I take his arm because if I was taught anything it was that you have to show respect and that is what I am doing in this moment, being respectful to him in his parent's house, well more on their property.

"**It's only absurd if you don't have the money to just throw away but I do…so it's a non-issue" **he says as we walk onto the space cleared out for the dancing and he pulls me close to him and there are flashes around the room, I can only assume that knowing my luck that we will make the front page of some paper or magazine tomorrow.

The music starts as he pulls me closer to him and I place my hand on his shoulder and he holds my other hand, this is the first time I've properly danced with him, not to mention the first time I've properly danced with a guy that wasn't my father.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else…_

The singer of the band is amazing and he sounds perfect for this song, it's one of my favourite songs not to mention that Adam Levine is totally hot well depends on who you talk to, but he's not really my type. Not that I have a type per say.

"**You know just because we're dancing doesn't mean that our conversation is finished…" **he whispered in my ear and I would be lying if I say it didn't make me shiver. God what is he doing to me? How can he cause these reactions in me?

"As far as I'm concerned it is, look I don't want to talk about this…" I murmur looking anywhere but at him because I know that if he pushes me I will snap.

…_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah…_

"**Ana we have to talk about this..." **he pulls my face to look at him and to be honest it's hurting a little I can tell that he's frustrated but I really couldn't care less, he treated me like shit for ages and it's not going to change just like that because he thinks that he can control me.

"No you want to talk about this and I don't therefore right now _we_ don't have to do anything except finish this dance and then I can go home…" I pull my face away from him and look for the closet exit for the second the dance is over after grabbing my bag from the table.

…_**I know where you hide alone in your car**_

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls…**_

Christian is singing in my ear softly, I'm not sure if it's intentional or not but it reminds me of when I was little and he would sing to me to make me feel better. Right in this moment I'm not sure how to feel I want to feel angry but when he sings it just makes everything seem better.

…_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved…_

I need to get out of here and soon, being this close to him is messing with my head and I hate it, there is so much that I want and need to say to him but I can't without getting angry and upset and tonight is really not the night to do all of this. Maybe if I can just get out of this tent and into the night air completely I won't feel so claustrophobic.

…_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

I pull away from Christian thank him for the dance and head towards the table to collect my bag and then head out of the tent. The second my feet leave the tent I feel a little lighter.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Miss Anastasia Steele…." Oh great that's just what I need tonight.

"Hello Elena, to what do I owe this displeasure?" I say as I turn around and see that she is in her trademark leather, a dress that one doesn't suit her body type and two that doesn't suit her age. It is sleeveless, tight as shit with a slit up the lift leg to her mid-thigh and she is wearing matching gloves.

I've made no secret of the fact that I can't stand _Mrs Lincoln _as I get told I should call her but I only respect people who respect me and Elena doesn't respect me what so ever. You see it's what happens when you're surrounded by young boys and she thinks that no one knows what she's up to but when you're the quiet person who people tend to forget is there you pick up on a whole lot of shit that no one thinks anyone notices.

"Now come on dear that's no way to treat your elders…" she smirks at me.

"Don't you dare call me dear, you have no right…and for the record I treat people the way they treat me so maybe you need to change the way you talk to me…." God she frustrates the shit out of me and I could have a yelling match with her right her but that would embarrass my family and the Grey's and I have more class than that.

"Change the way I talk to you? Oh now your just being delusional, you know I thought that I had gotten you out of the picture years ago but yet, here you stand, dancing with Christian, having him smile every now and then but I must say things are looking a little icy there, such a shame…" I can hear the delight in her voice as she says it.

"Oh cut the crap Elena, you know as well as I do that you couldn't care less about Christian and I, just like I could care less about what you think on anything. I know all about you and the boys that you had "doing your yard work…" I'm not stupid but if you don't want it to get out I suggest that you be very careful what you say to me in the future…" I can feel him before I see him but I know that he heard me but right now I could care less about what either of them had to say.

"I have no idea what you're on about little girl…Your brain must be playing tricks on you, I don't have boys come and do yard work for me I have a gardener for that…" I can see that deep down she is panicking but I'm not going to let her know that. She obviously hasn't realised that Christian is standing a few feet behind her.

"You can spin me all the lies you want Elena I've seen you…not that you've noticed I've been there, neither has he so I suppose it's not just you….just leave me alone….both of you I knew I should never have come back here…" while she turns around to see who I pointed at I turn around and lift my dress and run towards the pier leaning against the railing as I feel the tears fall down my cheeks.

God why do I have to be such an emotional wreck these days, it's totally stupid, I never use to be this bad. All I can hear at the moment is Christian singing in my ear and it's not helping me in the slightest. I sit down on the pier and take my shoes off and pull my dress up so that it doesn't get wet and put my feet in the water.

The iciness of the water allows me to calm slightly because I'm focusing on that rather than what has happened tonight. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them again.

"_Ana dear are you alright?" _I turn around and see Grace standing behind me. I move to stand up and turn to face her leaning against the railing.

"Oh Grace I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave your party I just…I needed to clear my head…it's a bit much after being away for a while to remember what it's like to be well me I guess…but I love my life and I love your family and I would never regret coming to your party it's just overwhelming me I guess." I know that I'm rambling by my thoughts aren't coherent at the moment.

"_Oh you sweet girl…I know what it's like believe me when Cary and I got together…I didn't know just how much work it took to be a part of the higher class…I got so overwhelmed that for the first year or so after we married that I nearly fainted during every dinner, ball or even just a business dinner, I never thought that I could get used to it but I did. We put so much pressure on you all to act like you should and behave just like we taught you but believe me I never forget what it's like to just want to be able to breathe…" _she smiles as she talks to me and wraps her arm around my shoulders.

"_You my girl don't need to apologise, you didn't ask for this life and by rights going to Georgetown you allowed yourself that space and then to come back and be thrust into society again…I can imagine it being too much for you but…. and correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think I am… you're not overwhelmed by all these people you are overwhelmed by my son…." _She smiles at me as I look at her in shock. I open my mouth a few times to say something but nothing comes out.

"_Ana darling I can see it even if you can't there is something going on between the two of you, not that I'm surprised the amount of time you use to spend together…and the way that he let you in when he wouldn't let anyone else. I know that when he was a teenager you stopped coming over and I can't say I understand why but he changed…he may not think that I noticed but I did, every day when Frankie would come over he would stand by the door waiting for you and when you didn't come he got angry and he would storm up to his room and slam the door…after the first few times I got upset watching him" _she sighs and looks down at the wait as she moves to lean on the rail.

"Grace I…It's just…I'm sorry…I never meant to cause him to become angry with anything, I know that he was slowly letting go of all of his aggression…but honestly…he started to pull away long before I stopped coming over all together…" I run my hands down my dress.

"Look I should go…I don't want to keep you from your guests and I'm tired and not feeling too good. Thank you so much for inviting me tonight and can you say goodnight to everyone and thank Christian for the dance, I'm glad that I could help raise that money for Coping Together…" I lean down to pick up my clutch and start to walk off before turning back to her.

"Oh and if you can let my parents know that I left…I'd appreciate it…" I head up to where all the cars are parked and find Thomas and get him to take me home. God I need a bath and maybe a glass or two of wine to allow me to relax enough to get some sleep tonight.

The first time I see him since being back and already I want to kick his ass…well I obviously wouldn't because I'm not a violent person but he knows how to push me and he was trying tonight and then Fucken she bitch herself had to go and say something to me. God I'm not surprised her husband left her I wouldn't want to stick around with her attitude and the amount of work she's had done. Surprised she hasn't had any major complications…not that I would miss her if anything happened to her but I'm not that kind of person who would wish that on anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews of this story, I'm not sure where this is going as it just came into my head and I had to get it down before I lost it. I have read all your reviews, however if you're a guest reviewer I can't reply to you. **

**All characters created by E.L James remain hers I am just taking my spin on them and creating my own story. **

**Much Love, **

**Xxx Aby**

**~oooOooo~**

_**11 June 2011**_

**Christian's POV: **

Today has been one fuck up after another at Grey House and it has put me in a shit mood and to top it off I am running seriously late for my parents Gala and I hate being late. It's not respectful and I pride myself on being punctual.

"**Gentleman I am this close to firing all of you so sort your shit out or first thing tomorrow morning all of you will find yourselves out on your asses and it won't worry me one bit…"** I'm keeping my cool purely for the fact that I am not showing up to my parents in a bad mood because it could be a bad idea especially if someone speaks to me wrong.

I will not do that to them, one because they deserve better and two because I don't want to be tomorrow's headlines for doing something stupid especially in the middle of one of the biggest takeovers at the moment. I stand up from my chair and button my jacket.

"**Goodnight gentleman, you have until the morning…" **I head back to my office where I change in the bathroom attached to my office. Thankfully Jason brought up my dinner suit at Lunchtime and had it ready for me. Once I'm changed we head out to Bellevue and I know that I've already missed the entrée and main meal which means that I will have to either get something at my mothers or when I get back to Escala.

I'm getting agitated on the drive to Bellevue because it seems to be taking longer than it normally does or maybe that's just because I'm already unacceptably late but the second Jason has stopped the car I open the door and climb out and make my way towards the tent where I can hear Javier's voice.

"Now we have Ms Anastasia…" I step inside the tent and look to the stage and fuck me if I don't nearly have my chin drop to the floor she looks amazing, beautiful and sexy as hell. To be honest I'm not surprised that she looks this hot; she was hot at 17 years old. That dress is killer and shows off all her curves as well as her breasts; even from all the way back here I see every part of her and a part of me has always been able to.

"….shall we start with…" Javier's voice breaks into my ogling I guess is what you could call it. Fuck if she's dancing with anyone but me tonight.

**"Twenty Thousand…" **it's a bit of a low offer for me but I'm not going to pull out the big cards yet, I want to see how many of these men actually came to play.

"Thirty Five…" the voice comes from my left near the front of the stage and I know instantly who it is. Ethan "man-whore" Kavanagh now I know that's a bit much coming from someone like me whose brother has slept with most if not all of the Seattle females but also because of what I've done with my sexual relationships.

"**Fifty Thousand…" **seriously if he thinks he's going to be allowed anywhere near my sweet Ana he has another thing coming…wait _my sweet Ana_ where the hell did that come from.

"Seventy Thousand…" oh please like I couldn't go any higher than that, I would rather spend millions to keep her away from him then let him within an inch of her.

"**One Hundred and Fifty Thousand…" **immediately I feel all the eyes in the room fall on me and I can tell that Ana is turning pale from hearing the words leave my mouth but please I came to play and play I shall.

"Well, Ladies and Gentleman…looks like we have just topped last year's highest bid….We have One hundred and Fifty Thousand….Going once…..Going Twice….Sold…to the gentleman in the very back" I see Javier lean over and say something to her and she then she heads down off the stage towards a table and I make my way towards her.

She hasn't even looked up and she hasn't even realised that I'm standing behind her. **"So you're just going to ignore me now?" **she turns and looks at me and I can see an emotion in her eyes that I can't place.

"Well you've been ignoring me for the last 15 years or so, so I guess I have a lot of time to make up for on that part…" she says before turning around and walking off. Oh so this is what this is all about well I guess there's no time like the present to air this.

"**You stopped coming around it's not my fault and I tried talking to you 4 years ago and you just brushed me off…" **that's not the total truth, I couldn't help but stare at her it had been a little over 10 years since I last saw her for more than a couple of minutes and I was gobsmacked by the beautiful and sexy woman she had turned into, I mean I'm a hot blooded male and I was in no way shape or form blind to her beauty especial with her wearing that three quarter long sleeved crop top and matching tight skirt with leopard print stilettos.

What was she just saying? "….not glancing every now and then, full on staring and every time I use to come around you would just disappear and I would never see you again so I did what you wanted. I left you alone and didn't leave any reason for people to be mad at me for driving you away…" wait a minute what the hell? What I wanted? Drive me away? Why do woman have to be so damn complicated and cryptic.

"**Did what I wanted? I never said that I wanted you to stop coming over. You could have never driven me away…" **she totally just shut me off and walked in the rest room, why would she think that I would have wanted her to stop coming over. I walk over to the tree running my hand through my hair. She was important to me and then she just shut me out and I have no idea why.

She comes out and stands in front of me and I can see that she is torn between what she really wants to say and what she thinks I want to hear. I figured out a while ago that she likes to please people especially those that she is closest to.

"Look let's just get this dance over with and then you never have to worry about me talking to you or being near you or whatever it is that you worry about with me…" it's frustrating me the amount of times she say's something to me and then walks away.

"**Would you cut the crap…when did you turn into this pity person?" **great now I'm starting to yell and this is what I wanted to avoid but when I'm frustrated I start to see red.

She looks like she is about to throttle me but I couldn't care less I want to know when she turned into this person who thinks that I don't want to be anywhere near her. I mean she was the only person, and still is the only person that I would be willing to spend numerous amounts of time with outside of my immediate family.

"I'm not a pity person….you're the one that pulled away from me not the other way around so don't even pull that shit with me Grey, we use to be super close and then when I was six it all changed and I remember the day that it happened, I lost my best friend and the one person that I knew would be there for me if I was having problems at home…" I can hear the sadness in her voice and it kills me. In a way she's right I did pull away but it was for her own good but that has to change because life's been miserable without her.

How I couldn't have noticed that she had gotten so stunning is beyond me but then again she hasn't really been around Bellevue from my knowledge so I guess I couldn't have seen her change so much, God knows that she was a beautiful little girl and she had me wrapped around her little finger. When she would cry it killed me and when she left and hugged me goodbye I didn't want to let her go. I guess that still hasn't changed but we aren't as close as we use to be and that is my fault….well not totally my fault anyway.

"Could all the gentleman and their auction ladies please make their way to the dance floor for the first dance of the evening…" Javier's voice came over the sound system and I look at her, perfect just the thing to be able to hold her close and talk to her without her being able to get away from me.

"**Shall we?" **I smile and offer my arm like the gentleman that I am and was raised to be. She doesn't seem overly enthusiastic about it but hopefully I can change that.

"I guess, considering you spent an absurd amount of money on a dance with me…" Oh you have no idea just how high I would go just to have you close to me tonight baby, _Baby? What are you on about, keep it together. _

"**It's only absurd if you don't have the money to just throw away but I do…so it's a non-issue" **as we walk onto the dance floor I pull her close to me and I can see the flashes, perfect just what I need, to be the headlines yet again, although with her being in my arms I guess it might not be so bad to be on the front page.

She places her hand on my shoulder and I continue to hold her other hand and I look at her. This is the first time that we have danced properly together. I remember holding her to me and spinning her around when we were at parties, having her standing on my feet and us swaying together at one of the family events that we went to.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else…_

This song fits us perfectly, I know this song pretty well and whenever I hear it I think of us and when we were younger. I remember holding her when she was about five, she had snuck out of the house climbing down the tree outside her balcony to come to see me, granted her little feet made her really tired when she got here. She had a fight with Justyce and she just wanted to cry and be held and that's what I did.

"**You know just because we're dancing doesn't mean that our conversation is finished…" **I whisper in her ear and I feel her shiver under my hands as I hold her waist as well as her hand and I would be lying if I said it didn't please the hell out of me, she must feel something surely if that's the reaction she is having to me.

"As far as I'm concerned it is, look I don't want to talk about this…" she is looking anywhere but at me and I know that she is close to snapping, how do I know, because I would push her and she would push back until I would give in and she would giggle.

_...It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah…_

"**Ana we have to talk about this…" **I move my hand from her waist to her face and pull it to look at me. I can tell that she wants to be anywhere but here with me. I'm frustrated that she doesn't seem to want to talk to me.

"No you want to talk about this and I don't therefore right now _we_ don't have to do anything except finish this dance and then I can go home…." She pulls away from my hand and to be honest her defiance is turning me on a little, but now is not the time for that. So I do the only thing that I can think of that will hopefully calm her down a little so that she doesn't lose it at me.

…_**I know where you hide alone in your car**_

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls…**_

I would catch her even if she was afraid of me touching her I would still catch her, she doesn't deserve to fall and I could never say goodbye to her, not forever and I would never say it even if she needed to hear it from me.

…_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved…_

I never wanted her to pull away from me and I never wanted to pull away from her but with everything that was happening when I was a teenager I guess I never paid enough attention to realise that is what I was doing.

…_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

She pulled away from me the second the song finished and damn it if that annoyed the crap out of me. I walk behind her and see her grab her clutch and head out of the tent but before I can catch up my brother grabs my arm.

"Hey Bro, well you certainly know how to make an entrance, Damn. If you didn't want to be in the limelight tonight you failed miserably…" oh yes my brother likes to state the bloody obvious just to annoy me.

"**Hey Lelliot…yes well you know me if I'm not the attention I'm the whispered conversation…" **I give him a handshake and look around trying to figure out where Ana disappeared to.

"You know you did Justyce and me a favour tonight so we owe you…" I look at him raising my eyebrow wondering what he's on about.

"**Really why's that?" **he smirks at me and I immediately know that it's got something to do with Ana.

"Well Ana said and I quote 'if either of you boys don't bid on me then I will be pissed and if I end up dancing with some total weirdo you all owe me'. So we didn't bid on her, so she'll be pissed but she ended up dancing with you and you're not a 'total weirdo' so we owe you one..." he tried to imitate her but he didn't really do a good job.

Yes I realise he made a dig at me but I don't mind, he's Elliot being Elliot so I guess I can't complain. **"Gee thanks bro…so glad I could be your scape goat…" **I laugh and excuse myself to go looking for Ana, I really don't want her to leave because then it will totally ruin my night.

Walking out of the tent I can hear voices and when I look closer I know exactly who she is talking, but the fact that she's in leather you'd definitely know that it's Elena.

"Oh cut the crap Elena you know as well as I do that you couldn't care less about Christian and I, just like I could care less about what you think on anything. I know all about you and the boys that you had "doing your yard work"… I'm not stupid but if you don't want it to get out I suggest that you be very careful what you say to me in the future…" she knows I'm standing here, not that I'm surprised considering she is looking more or less at me but Elena doesn't. How could she know about Elena? I don't understand surely she couldn't know about her and I could she?

"I have no idea what you're on about little girl…Your brain must be playing tricks on you, I don't have boys come and do yard work for me I have a gardener for that…" Elena you're just digging yourself a hole, everyone knows that I use to go there to do yard work when I got in trouble. She still hasn't worked out that I'm here and I can see things turning in Ana's head which means she is going to make it completely obvious that I am.

"You can spin me all the lies you want Elena I've seen you…not that you've noticed I've been there, neither has he so I suppose it's not just you…just leave me alone…both of you I knew I should never have come back here…" she points at me and I can see Elena turning around but my eyes stay on Ana and while the attention is not on her she runs off down to the pier. What does she mean she's seen me? She couldn't know what really happened? She should have come back, where else would she have gone?

I know that she's upset I could tell by the way the last sentence came. There was a hint of tears there but I'm sure that I'm the only one that picked up on it. I want to go after her but Elena is coming over to me.

"Christian darling, how lovely to see you here tonight…" inwardly I roll my eyes, cut the nice crap Elena.

"**You knew that I'd be here tonight Elena and you we're counting on it because you know that I've been avoiding you…" **She smirks at me and help me if I don't shiver at that look she knows exactly what she's doing and she's enjoying it.

"Now Christian, of course I knew that you wouldn't want to cause a scene at your parents Gala and that Ms Ana was back in town but how could I have possibly known that she would allow me the opportunity to get her alone. I have so much that I want to say to her but then you show up and I don't get the chance now that's not very fair is it?" she reaches out to touch my arm but I step back, I can't believe I let her anywhere near me let alone allow her to fuck me.

"**Well clearly she doesn't want to hear what you have to say and that has nothing to do with me, I didn't even know that she would be here so you can't blame me for that now if you don't mind I have to go and say hello to my parents…" **I don't wait for her to answer I head back into the tent to find my mother and father.

I find them making conversation with John and Rhian and politely ask my parents if I can speak to them. I kiss my mother hello and shake my father's hand before whispering in Grace's ear. **"Ana is upset and she was heading to the pier I was wondering if you could see if she's alright. I have a feeling that I may have said something to upset her…" **she looks at me and nods before leaving my father and me to catch up.

"Nice of you to finally join us this evening Christian, I hope that nothing too serious at work kept you from joining us sooner."

"**Nothing that I couldn't get a handle on, sorry I was so late but business had to come first tonight, I could lose a lot of money if my team doesn't sort their shit out, so I gave them until tomorrow and if they don't come through heads will roll…" **my father knows that I won't take any bullshit from anyone especially my employees.

"Son I'm just glad that you joined us, I know that you said you wouldn't but it made you mother so happy when she realised that it was you who was bidding on Anastasia. What is going on there anyway? It seemed like she couldn't get away from you fast enough." Ah yes the one good thing my father knows is how to read people, I suppose when you're a lawyer it's a good thing to be able to tell when someone isn't being entirely honest with you.

"**Nothing's going on Dad I was just trying to see how she was doing but she was shutting me out so I guess I'll just have to leave her be…" **truth is I think I want something to happen between us but I know that she doesn't want to even be alone with me let alone within inches of me, I could tell by the dance tonight that she didn't want to be touching me.

"Well just give it time, she's just readjusting to being back in Bellevue I'm sure once she's settled back in a bit more she'll calm down and start to relax…" he says patting my shoulder smiling.

That's my father, optimistic as always. He excuses himself to go make some kind of announcement and I decide to go and see if Mom managed to check on Ana. I find Mom walking back up the pier towards me by herself and I'm a little confused.

"**Mom is Ana still down there? Is she okay?" **I know I probably sound stupid to her but if I do she doesn't say anything about it.

"_I'm sorry honey. She said to say goodnight to you and to thank you for the dance but she has headed home she wasn't feeling too good…" _she leans up and kisses my cheek before heading back towards the tent.

"**Hey Mom…" **she turns around to look at me **"Can you say goodnight to everyone for me? I'll have Andrea send the check to you…I need to go and see if she's okay…" **who am I kidding, I know that I'll get over there and she won't even let me in but I have to at least try if I plan on getting any sleep tonight at all.

"_Of course honey, don't worry about it, I know how close you two use to be so I think that it's only fair if you try to make her feel better…but Christian….if she doesn't want you to be there…don't push her because if she ends up upset because of you, it will be me you have to deal with first. Are we clear?" _I know how much Ana means to her, she is like her second daughter even if she isn't officially hers, and you know the whole don't mess with a mother and cubs? Yes well Grace is very much the same you mess with any of us, than you better make sure you are prepared for a show down with the quaint and modest Dr Grace Trevelyan-Grey who turns out to be the complete opposite of modest.

"**I know how it goes mother, the last thing I need is for her to lay a complaint against me…and I'm pretty sure that if I pissed her off you wouldn't be the only one after me… I know how to respect people's wishes. I'm not like Elliot." **

As much as people may think that Elliot and I act the same the truth is I know when to stop and he does not. I know how a lady should be treated and he has a tendency not to, even though he was brought up to be a gentleman like me.

"_Goodnight Christian and say hello to Jason and Gail for me, I expect to see you next Sunday for family dinner, no excuses this time…" _and with that she disappears back to her party and I head up to Taylor who is waiting by the car.

"**I'm just going up the street to the Steele Residence Taylor, I can walk there but you can either follow me or wait here, I don't trust anything bad will happen tonight…" **

"Yes sir…" he says before I turn to walk down my parents driveway and over to Ana's house. When I get there I see that most of the lights are off except the ones in her room. I climb up the tree to her balcony and knock on the double doors.

After a few minutes I hear a door. "Who is it?" God her voice is beautiful. What is happening to me?

"**It's me…Look I just want to talk to you Ana but no through the door, can I come in please?" **

"Christian I told you to stay away from me…I don't want to talk to you, you need to leave…" she doesn't want me to leave that much I can tell by the tone that she's using. A light goes on and I can see her shadow getting dressed into something not entirely sure what but I'm pretty sure I could guess.

"**Ana please…I just want to know how we can fix this…I want you back in my life…I need you to be back in my life…" **I know that I'm begging but it's the truth, she always made my life brighter and she made me feel normal, at least while she was around but when she stopped showing up it was like all the colour disappeared from my life. I have to get her to talk to me I just have to, I couldn't not have her in my life now that I know that she's back in Bellevue. She can't say no to me I won't allow her to, I always get what I want and I want her, anyway I can get her.

The door to the balcony opens and Ana is standing there in a light blue bra and pantie set with a white robe with a floral pattern over three quarters of it and fuck me if my brain just shuts down and my thoughts go out of my head just like that. Not to mention the fact that her hair is wet and she has glasses on and fuck me if she doesn't just look sexy as all hell. When the hell did she get tattoos? When did she get so gorgeous?

**~oooOooo~**

**A/N 2: Please feel free to R & R **

**I have also created a pinterest for this page which is hfanfiction/fifty-shades-of-fixing-whats-broken/ so if I have any pictures for my chapters they will be posted on the page listed above. **

**Much Love, **

**Xxx Aby**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews and follows and favourites, it is amazing to see the emails come in and it makes me want to keep going with this story and some of you have been asking questions and they have been imaginative for me and maybe I will answer some of them further on in the story, that being said here is your next chapter. **

**All Characters created by E. L James remain hers and I am just taking my own liberty to create my own A&C story. **

**P.S This would have been posted sooner but I've been away for a few days dealing with some stuff that happened at the end of last year and I managed to write another chapter and a bit so thought I would give you another one. I still stand by my statement of just seeing where this story takes me I have no plans I just write as it comes so please if I take a while to post, it just because I want it to be right and also because I have a six month old baby who I need to give attention to also. **

**Much Love, **

**Xxx Aby **

**~oooOooo~**

**Ana's POV: **

After soaking in the bath for half an hour, I get out as I'm turning into a prune, after wrapping a towel around my body I hear a knock on my balcony door, great can't a girl just have a bath and then watch some trashy television?

I open my ensuite door. "Who is it?" I slightly towel dry my hair as I stand by the door waiting for a response from the person on the other side.

"**It's me…Look I just want to talk to you Ana but not through the door, can I come in please?" **Really what part of leave me alone doesn't he understand? Do I need to spell it out for him, maybe a restraining order? Although I suppose I don't have a good enough reason to get one of those.

"Christian I told you to stay away from me…I don't want to talk to you, you need to leave…" As I talk to him I drop my towel and go to my dresser switching the lamp on and open the drawer looking for a pair of panties and a bra. I find my light blue bralette and panties and pull them on.

"**Ana please…I just want to know how we can fix this…I want you back in my life…I need you to be back in my life…" **Why did he have to say it like that, he knows I can't stand it when he begs, it was never a good idea to use that tone with me because I have a hard time saying no to people when they do that. That of course came back to bite me at Georgetown but we won't go there, at least not today anyway.

I leave him to stew for a couple of minutes while I go and find my glasses in the bathroom because I took my contacts out when I was in the bath. I go over to the door and I sigh as I unlock it and open it expecting him to come inside instead he just stands there gaping at me and I automatically feel so insecure that I want to cover up but I have to get over my body issues and he used to be my best friend so hopefully he won't be mean and horrible to me.

After about five minutes of standing there and him not saying anything I wave my hand in front of his face. "Hello….Earth to Christian?" seriously he's looking at me like I'm a piece of meat or something.

"Look either you come in or I'm going to shut this door in your face and I won't apologise for it…" he shakes his head as he walks in the door, I guess he didn't like the idea of me shutting the door in his face, of course it would be more like slamming.

I close the door and turn around to look at him and he's staring at me again. I just roll my eyes and walk over to my bed and sit down running my hand through my hair, I lean back against the headboard and look at him.

"The whole point of letting you in was so that you would talk, if you're just going to stare I can let you out and leave the curtain open so you can watch me…although I might just have to call the police on that…not quite sure what that would do to your reputation…." I smile at him and he seems to have come out of his head, wherever he was in there.

"**Yes that could damage it majorly so please don't do that…When did you get tattoos?" **Oh right I forgot that he didn't know about that, I suppose that's what he's been staring at.

"Um I got my first one when I was 17 the day before your opening actually…" I play with my hands as I sigh looking back up at him.

"I was mad at everything and I just wanted to do something for me…of course my parents found out and they weren't overly impressed so I got grounded and Daddy didn't talk to me for like a week which sucked but he got over it and then when I went to Georgetown I got some more…I don't know they make me feel a little more beautiful I guess…" I have no idea why that all just came falling out of my mouth. I guess old habits die hard; I've been keeping things to myself because he was the only one that I felt comfortable sharing stuff with and that seems wrong when I have a sister and brother that I'm close too. But I guess there are certain things that you don't want to talk to your family about and best friends are the next best option.

"**What were you mad at?" **he says as he walks over and sits down the edge of my bed looking at me. I can tell that he's treading lightly because he doesn't know how I will react and truth be told if he pushes me I don't know how I will either.

I close my eyes and lean my head back and then open them looking up at the ceiling. "It was more of _who _I was mad at….and that would have been you…" I take a deep breath and take my chances as I look over at him.

"**Well…I guess that would explain why you avoided me at the opening…look I didn't know that it would cause this much fall out but you have to know that you did nothing wrong…I was just going through some stuff and I guess I did what I've always done… which is push people away but I never knew that we would fall out this bad…and I want to say…" **I put my hand up to cut him off.

"Stop Christian, I don't want to hear that you're sorry, I don't want to hear that it wasn't you bullshit and I especially don't want to hear that you were pushing me away because that just proves to me that we weren't as close as I thought we were; I get that I was just a kid but that doesn't mean that I was stupid and couldn't understand what was going on. I knew that teenagers went through stuff and I was prepared to have you mad at me for maybe an afternoon or a day here and there but I never expected you to push me out completely…" I get up and shake out my hands because I'm getting agitated I need something to occupy my hands so I don't get the urge to throttle him.

"Have you eaten anything recently?" he looks at me like I've grown another head and then he must be trying to work it out because I see is eyebrows furrow together.

"I'll take that as you haven't eaten in a little while, come on I'll make you something…" I open my bedroom door and head down the stairs to the kitchen.

As I pass the dining room I see the clock on the wall says that it's already gone two am and that would explain why I am starting to get a headache, if I'm up longer than I should be I start to get headaches which can lead to migraines which leads to me kicking myself. I feel him behind me again, that hasn't changed, and in a way that makes me happy because it means something is still the same even if we aren't.

"What was the last thing you ate?" I turn and look at him as he leans against the breakfast bar and he is staring again. God take a god damn picture already! It's getting real old real fast and I just want to slap him for staring, honestly he was brought up know that that was rude. I guess he's forgotten his manners.

"**Um…that would have been a chicken salad sandwich at lunchtime…" **I have to smile at that because that was what we always had when Grace asked us what we wanted to eat.

I remember one afternoon that Justyce has told me that he didn't love me, we had fought about something and he didn't like what I said and that was his normal response, and of course I got upset over it and went running to Christian and then when he told Grace what we wanted he looked at me. _**"My idea of comfort food"**_ was all he said. Thinking about that comment made me laugh and shake my head.

"Well let's see if I can give you a hearty meal before you have to head off…" I go to the fridge and see some steak and I know exactly what I can cook for him, I pull out the steak from the fridge and place it on the bench and grab out spinach and sweet potato and pull out two glasses and fill them with orange juice and slide one across to him.

"**Thanks but you know you don't have to do…" **I look at him and place my hands on my hips. This always got his attention when we were younger and it appears as though it still works.

"First of all I want to and you're hungry and you've been drinking wine so you will sit, eat and drink the orange juice… secondly it would be rude of me to send you on your way without feeding you, but maybe if you're lucky afterwards I may just let you stay because it's so late but if you push me I will push back…" he's smirking at me and I can't help but smile back at him, it's starting to feel like old times and to be honest, I've missed this, the food, the smiling…I've been miserable since he stopped talking to me but that can wait, I will feed him and then go to bed before this headache turns into a full blown migraine.

I decide to make Moroccan-Rubbed Grilled Steak with Sweet Potatoes and Spinach simple but delicious and hopefully filling although he use to eat heaps so who could tell. I can feel his eyes on me and I smirk to myself.

"You know if you keep staring at me you're going to bore a hole in the back of my head and I can't imagine that being too pretty for you…" I flip the steak to cook the other side and I can feel his breath on my neck, what the hell is he playing at?

"**So do you always cook for gentleman callers in your underwear and glasses at two thirty in the morning?" **he seems to have a smile to his voice so I'm sure he's just teasing me.

"Well I wouldn't know, gentleman callers aren't normally keen to come and see me, you would be the first gentleman caller I have cooked for at two thirty in the morning…" he scoffs like he thinks that it's not true but he wouldn't know because we haven't spoken and I don't make a habit about spreading around my private life anyway.

"**I find that incredibly hard to believe Anastasia, you're a beautiful woman surely someone at Georgetown took your fancy…" **I sigh and shake my head before turning back to take the steak off and rest it in the pan and then look back at him. _Don't freak out babe, he's just asking about people not about what happened to us. _

"None of them really took my fancy or could live up to my expectations…" _Careful, you might give too much away and we have to protect our heart this time babe. _Ah she is still here that's good to know I was worried that when I came back to Bellevue she would disappear and then I truly would be on my own.

"**What expectations might those be?" **he looks at me with his head cocked to the side like he's trying to figure me out and I smile at him.

"Now a girl can't give her secrets away to her 'gentleman caller' now can she? He would have to earn the rights to those so called expectations…" I do quotation marks for gentleman caller because the term isn't really used anymore, I guess knowing that I like English Literature he's trying to flirt in a way. He sighs and I point to the seat at the breakfast bar and once he's seated I put the steak on the plate, dish up the sweet potatoes and spinach and slide it across to him before getting him a knife and fork.

I drink my juice leaning against the counter watching him and I catch him staring at my cleavage, I'm not stupid I could almost guarantee that he is thinking about me in a sexual way and of course I was doing the same to him tonight through all the bullshit he was trying to sell me.

"**Damn you can cook, these sweet potatoes are even better than Mrs Jones's" **he is smiling at me and it's a genuine crooked Christian smile that I haven't seen grace his face in a long time.

"Who's Mrs Jones? Another older woman getting her kicks out of younger men?" I couldn't really say younger boys because he is far from what he used to be, he got hotter and sexier as he got older and of course I was lusting after him from afar but that was put to the back of my mind after all the hurt that he caused me first and foremost.

"**God no, we'll talk about that another time though…Mrs Jones, Gail is her name, she is my House Keeper…" **Oh God now I hope I never meet this woman because I'm not going to be able to look her in the eye after assuming she was like _Mrs Robinson_, I'm sure I'm going bright red right now for saying something so embarrassing.

"**It's okay, that comment will stay between us, although depending on how our talk goes, when we do eventually get around to it, it may come out at some point as leverage or blackmail, you know depending on where we end up standing…" **he is smirking at me and God damn it if it doesn't make me want to slap him and punch him at the same time.

"Look I'm heading up to bed, if you want you can come and share the bed with me like we use to but only on two conditions…and only because I trust you enough not to pull any bullshit on me." He seems to be pleased with my suggestion and raises his eyebrow at me.

"**I promise, no bullshit, what are the conditions?" **he has his hands steepled in front of his mouth with his fingers running along his bottom lip and it's making me lose my train of thought. Damn him and his good looks.

"One you keep your hands to yourself unless I move them or ask you too and two you don't talk to me about anything and you let me sleep…" he smirks at me and the bastard actually seems pleased with himself.

"**Deal but only because I've missed hanging out with you…I'll just let Taylor know that he can head back too Escala…" **he pulls out his phone and I finish my juice, rinse my glass and head upstairs.

I take my robe off and place it at the end of my bed and climb in under the covers, taking my glasses off and laying them on the beside cabinet I pull my blanket up towards my head and play with the tassels on it. What was I thinking inviting him to stay? I haven't shared a bed with anyone since what happened with Jose at Georgetown, hopefully I don't freak out on him because I really don't have the energy to explain that tonight, well this morning rather.

I still feel him before I see him and if it didn't alight something in me…down there I would be lying. He looks so handsome in his suit which I just realise he probably ruined climbing up the tree outside my room. He takes his jacket off and lays it on the chair beside the balcony doors and then undoes his tie, cufflinks and shoes and takes them off.

He starts to undo his shirt and I have to bite my lip too keep from gasping at him, who knew that under all that was a very, very well chiselled specimen of a man? I did…okay maybe not that well chiselled but he always looked after himself so I didn't expect that to change, those abs…that v…those pecks. _Cut it out babe we don't want this to go there…okay maybe we do but not tonight! _Crap she would show up now when I was beginning to dream about what could be.

God does create some beautiful things, albeit out of some serious misjudgements and people who are assholes but he sure did turn out beautiful.

"**See something you like?" **he's undoing his pants and I know that I'm bright red, yes I got caught staring but who the fuck wouldn't if the guy looked like that.

"So what if I do, I know that you've been checking me out, I'm just returning the favour…" okay so I'm not entirely bold but I know how to play the flirting game, not quite sure where I picked it up from but it has gotten me into trouble in the past.

"**Stare all you want it doesn't bother me, I'm use to the attention from females…" **he's in nothing but his boxers now and is walking over to me. My mind starts to haze over as I think of all the different things I want to do to his body which isn't good when we are going to be sharing a bed together.

"You know bragging about the fact that females are throwing themselves at you isn't an attractive quality in a man…any man for that matter…" he climbs in next to me and he smiles.

"**I thought you said no talking so that you could sleep?" **he's smirking at me and I just roll over.

"I did and I am going to go to sleep just make sure you stick to your promises…" I yawn and curl myself into a ball putting my hands under my head.

"**Of course Ana, I'm a gentleman after all…Sleep Beautiful…" **he leans over and kisses my head and this is exactly like old times. He would climb up the tree come in the balcony door and climb into my bed, pull me to him and kiss my head and say those exact words _**"Sleep Beautiful"**_ to me.

As I drift off I think about the possibilities that could possibly come of this if we do manage to get things back on track. We still have a long, long, long way to go and I won't just forgive and forget but maybe I can start to forgive him if he is completely and utterly honest with me but only time will tell. One can only hope that one day their crush will become more than that and who knows maybe this is heading in that direction for me.

**~oooOooo~**

**Christian's POV:**

Holy mother of all that is holy, who knew that shy, sweet Ana would turn out to be confident, feisty and one hell of a cook. Tattoos, really? I never pegged her for the type but then again maybe she wasn't until I pulled away, she sure as hell doesn't sugar coat anything. She was straight up with me about why she got the tattoos and how she felt when she was six. I never said or even thought that she was stupid or incompetent, she was smart then and she's still smart and beautiful and looking down at her now as she sleeps I can't help but feel like I'm falling for her, I've never felt like this with anyone except her….I think that even as a teenager I thought she was cute and I could see us together but when everything happened with Elena I closed off all of my emotions.

It wasn't until she came to the opening of GEH four years ago that I started to feel something again, I had just been going through the motions day after day, no love, no joy, no smiling, nothing that would make me feel. The emotions that first came back to me happened to be remorse and guilt for cutting her out of my life though I know that I'm not fully to blame. Who knows maybe if we hadn't drifted apart I would never have gotten so screwed up and I could be more affectionate towards my family and less closed off and cold to people and feel worthy of being with someone as incredible as she has turned out to be.

I was completely shocked but so glad when she said that if I behaved I could share her bed, shocked that she said I could stay because of how late it was but also grateful considering I didn't really want to go home tonight. The first few months after she stopped coming around completely I missed being able to sneak out to see her, I don't know if that's because I was sure my parents knew or if it was because I was wanting to get caught to get punished and head back to Elena's just to feel….something, hell anything other than the massive hole I felt like had been created inside of me.

I was sure that Jason was going to have a stroke tonight when I told him I was staying over at Anastasia's tonight….

_I take out my phone as she heads up to her room and I push speed dial one to get a hold of Taylor. "Hey Boss, you need me to come and pick you up?" _

"_**No actually that's why I'm calling, I'm going to spend the night here with Ana so you can head back home to Mrs Jones and I'll get a hold of you in the morning when I'm ready to head out…"**_

"_Well….um…okay but Boss, forgive me if you think I'm over stepping but I've meet Ms Ana before and if you pull any of that crazy shit with her you will have me to answer too, there is enough fucked up people in this world without you creating one more to add to the growing pile…" Good old Taylor never feels the need to ask permission to speak freely because he knows I would never fire his ass for two reasons:_

_One because if I fired him or if he quit Mrs Jones would go with him and everybody knows that I would probably live on takeaways for the rest of my life unless of course my sub happened to cook for me at the weekends but even then they could never beat Gail's food and Two being that I wouldn't be able to find anyone who would put up with all my crazy, stupid bullshit. _

"_**Taylor chill okay, I would never disrespect Ana like that and she has already put me in my place so you have nothing to worry about. Now go home to Gail and don't worry about me okay…and before you say anything yes I am the same Christian and no I have not been replaced with an alien…" **__I don't joke normally with my staff but I guess you could put this time down to the fact that Ana and I are now talking again and fuck if I'm going to screw this up without trying my hardest to get her back on side with me before she learns about all the fuck ups that have happened in the last 15 years that have probably turned me into someone that she doesn't even know anymore. _

_I just need to be able to have some sort of new/old memories if you could call them that, that I can hold onto when she decides that I am not worth her time and she tells me to get lost and stay the hell out of her life for good, who knows how I'm going to be able to explain that to my family when the time comes but I'll think of something. _

"_Alright Boss, I guess I should say goodnight then…" I smile as I hang up from him and put my phone away and head upstairs to her room. I feel like a giddy teenager all over again and she is still the reason why I feel that way. I plan on having a little fun before she calls it a night. I've smiled more in the last 6 hours then I have in the last 15 years. _

She could always play ball with the best of them when it came to giving our siblings a hard time and tonight is no different, she's been keeping up with all my 'flirting' I guess is what you'd call it. Watching her sleeping now has me feeling like one of the luckiest people because I never thought that she would even be near me again after the things that happened that caused us to pull apart.

I still can't believe that she got a tattoo, well tattoos actually judging by the fact that I could see about three on her body. Now close up I can see that she also has one behind her left ear which was hidden with her hair and on her left wrist which tonight, well last night is suppose now was covered by her hair and also by the cuff she had on.

I saw one over her right hip heading inwards on her abdomen, a seed head dandelion with seed heads blowing away with three birds following the loose seed heads, one on her left side just under her bralette that reads _"sometimes you gotta fall before you can fly"_ that has three birds one at the beginning of the quote and two at the end as well as a tattoo just above her left hip that says _"the pain you feel today…is the strength you feel tomorrow" _the last sentence of the quote is underneath the first. The tattoo behind her ear is three different quavers, a single, joined and single, the last tattoo that is on her wrist is an upside down treble clef with a bass clef next to it making it into a heart of sorts.

I have to ask her why she got those specific ones but I doubt that she'd want to tell me, she practically brushed me off earlier when I asked her when she got them. She has to be the most beautiful woman on the planet, well other than my mother and Mia, but I don't want to think about them at least not in the way that I know I definitely want to think about Ana. It's taking all my self-control not to reach over and brush her hair from her face.

I move down the bed more so that I'm lying next to her and I'm kicking myself for making that promise because I just want to hold her close to me, I remember when we were younger and I use to share the bed with her, whether it was her in my bed or me in hers I would always sleep peacefully without dreaming of the fucken crack whore and her pimp when she was up close to me. I would always feel lighter after spending the night with her so here's hoping that tonight is exactly like that. I could do with a decent night sleep for like the first time in forever, at least that's what it feels like in this moment.

**~oooOooo~**

**A/N: *WARING SEMI SMALL RANT TO FOLLOW***

**So I'm not going to take any crap from people because I have made Christian into something different then what he is in the books, this is my fanfiction and I will write him the way I want him. I have seen so many of my FF friends being slammed for the way they are writing stuff and I won't stand for it being done to me. We don't have to share these stories with you but we choose to because we want others to be able to experience them and to find some kind of joy with them, but when you are being attacked/slammed for the way you write it doesn't make it fun or joyful to write and it makes it unfair on those of the readers that are enjoying what we do. I saw **_**Mrs Fraser **_**a fellow FF writer who was PERSONALLY ATTACKED and I think that it was absolutely disgusting and uncalled for not to mention totally indescribable to tell someone what this person told her. **

**Thank you to those of the Fan Fiction readers, not just from me but I'm assuming everybody who writes on here for your ongoing reviews and dedications to our stories. It really is amazing to read what people think about what you write and I want to encourage those of you who maybe want to give it a shot to do so and see where it takes you, it has helped me in a lot of ways in my personal life. **

**R&R as you see fit. **

**Photos will be posted to Pinterest tomorrow as it's 1am here and need to go to sleep. **

**Much Love, **

**Xxx Aby **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I can't believe that I'm at over 100 followers; it's an amazing feeling after only a month of having the story up. This is only my fourth chapter but I am so grateful, the last few months have been tough and this has been my escape from all of that and the fact that you like my story, it just makes me feel at peace in a way. I have to say that I hope this chapter lives up to some people's expectations. **

…**I AM UPDATING SOONER THAN I WANTED TO JUST BECAUSE OF ALL YOUR SUPPORT…**

**A small warning for those that may want to know that the first little part of this chapter maybe hard for some people to read, if you have a problem with violence and assault than you may want to skip this, but it will be expanded on later on in this story. **

**All characters created by E. L James remain hers I'm just using them to create my own story about A&C. **

**Much Love, **

**Xxx Aby**

**~oooOooo~**

"_Ana just relax baby, you have nothing to be afraid of I won't hurt you, just let me be close to you…" I can hear his voice, smell him and feel him but if I don't open my eyes maybe he'll go away. _

"_Get off me…I told you no…"I can feel the walls closing in on me, damn my claustrophobia. _

"_Aw come on baby don't be like that, I promise you'll love it…" I can feel his hands working their way up my torso and I feel my breathing pick up. _

"_STOP…I DON'T WANT THIS…" I keep pushing against his body to no anvil because he is stronger than me and taller than me, although that's not hard being 5'3 and all. _

"_Stop lying to yourself Ana, I've seen you watching me and the way you talk to me…." He's so delusional that it's not even funny. _

"_I SAID STOP…" I scream at him and push him but I can feel his hands against my skin…down there and it takes everything in me not to just let him get what he wants but I won't be made into a victim I will be the one to stop him. _

"_HELP…HELP ME…" I scream for all I'm worth hoping that campus security are walking past or at least down this corridor and will come and save me from this low life…_

_I feel his hand close around my throat trying to cut off my air so that I can't scream and I feel myself gasping for air. _

"_Now that's not playing fair is it Anastasia, I know you've wanted this for months now, just let it happen naturally and I won't be so rough…" I'm still gasping and my eyes are starting to water up and I just need to keep trying…_

"_H…HELP…HE…LP…" it comes out as more of a whisper than a scream and I feel his hand push down harder on my throat and I start gagging trying to breathe. _

"_Breathe Ana…" I close my eyes and try to shake my head to get him to loosen his hold but it just makes him grab tighter. _

"_Breathe Ana… Wake up… Come on Ana wake up" that's not his voice, someone else is here. Oh thank god I'm going to be okay…he's not going to hurt me…_

My eyes open and I shoot up in the bed and hold my throat coughing. Oh thank God it was just a dream, well not a dream really more of a nightmare, but I guess it can only be classed as a nightmare if it didn't really happen, but it did so I guess that would make it a really, really bad memory and one that I would like to be able to forget.

It always seems to rear its head when I've been having even the slightest bit of a good time or happiness and I guess that yesterday allowed that, I got to have a small heart to heart talk to my brother, see my older sister and actually smile genuinely, for the first time in a good 6 months and that was because of Christian, don't ask me how that keeps up with me not letting him close until he proves that we can truly be friends again but all the same I felt lighter after the hell that I've been through recently.

"**Breathe Ana, come on…" **he's staring at me with fear in his eyes and his hands are holding my face as I can see his Grey eyes searching my blue eyes and I know it's because for so long I was his saviour, the one that got him out of his nightmares and that this is the first time in a long time he's had to pull me from mine but they've never been this bad before.

I look at him and I climb out of bed going to the ensuite to splash water on my face and then come back out to him. I have to look around my bedroom taking in my surroundings trying to calm my heartrate down. My room is nothing flash, it's pretty normal as far as bedrooms go, natural colours, a bookshelf built into the wall that backs onto my ensuite and is next to the chair that sits to one side of my balcony doors, a double bed with a black frame and grey duvet cover. A plant in the corner, candles on holders around my walls a few pictures here and there a dresser, wardrobe and the odd splash of red throughout, its calm, it's safe and it's home at least until I move out but the fact that I've only been back for less than a month I haven't even started to look for a place.

"You should get going, my parents will be up soon and the last thing I need is to have to have a lecture about their house, their rules, respect and all that crap…" I run my hands through my hair and sit down on the edge of the bed sighing. I hate reliving that shit, God it's like I take one step forward and three steps backwards, what the hell am I doing trying to be happy? Maybe Christian was right, maybe I have turned into a pity person but fuck if I'm going to tell him that, his head is big enough already, make it any bigger and he won't fit in any doorways.

"**So you're respectfully kicking me out so that you don't have to get a lecture about not having sex under their roof, isn't that a moot point considering nothing happened? You can't expect me to just leave after what I just saw…what was all that about Ana?" **This is what I knew would happen, he would want to know what happened but right now I can't tell him for a few reasons.

Because I really don't want to talk about it right now because I don't think I can face reliving it.

I know that when he knows he will go all over protective on me and so will Elliot and Justyce when they find out because they all treat me with kid gloves, which is ironic considering I'm older than Justyce but whatever and,

Because I still don't fully trust Christian yet, I mean after seeing both him and Elena talking last night it was like my heart sank again because it was like he was choosing her over me and I don't know why that bothers me so much because it's not like he ever liked me like that, at least that's what makes me feel better, having myself think that he never did then and probably still doesn't now but it makes me feel less tossed aside by him.

The last reason why I don't want to tell him is because that would lead to a whole lot of other questions that I just don't want to answer with anyone, especially Christian at least not for some time yet but I guess depending on how the mending of our friendship goes, that time may come sooner than I want it too.

"Christian, I'm not talking about this and yes that is precisely the reason why you need to leave, I'm 21 my parents aren't going to believe that nothing happened last night if they find you in my room and as much as I want you to stay I'm just not in the mood to have a yelling match with my parents, it's bad enough Daddy is mad at me for my attitude towards my mother last night, and to be honest I think it's best if you left. Now please get dressed and go…you should probably head off anyway, I'm sure you have your empire to get to, it's nearing 8am…" he's looking at me smiling and I'm pretty sure it's because I told him to leave so he can go to work.

"**Ana, I'm the CEO I can come and go as I please and nobody can say anything about it and if they did, they'd be out the door the second any words along those lines left their mouth…" **he climbs out of the bed and goes over to his clothes to get dressed and I have to turn away to keep myself from staring at him because I know that he will hang that over my head saying that I don't really want him to go and blah, blah, blah but I will prove that I'm not going to just forgive and forget because if it happened again it would be me that got hurt more this time around because I've already told him what it's done to me and I couldn't go through that again, I've been miserable and the rest of my childhood sucked without him in it because he was always a part of my best memories.

"Please Christian; I'm not going to ask again just leave…" I walk over and open the door to the balcony and make the gesture to show him out.

"**Really I have to climb down the tree? Why do I feel like a little kid all over again…" **he smiles and I can't help but smile too, for years he climbed up the tree whether I asked him to come over or not, I think he just felt more normal around me and I did around him too but it was the same story then as it is right this second, no boys were allowed in the girls rooms and no girls were allowed in the boys room, unless it was during the day and the doors were open so that our parents could keep an eye on us.

Of course it wouldn't bother me if Christian was caught in my room because Justyce has been caught a few times over the last few months sneaking girls out of the house before he thought Mom and Dad were up but of course only twice he managed to actually get away with it….well at least with Mom and Dad anyway, when the rooms are next to each other and not sound proof you can hear things that you wish you had never heard in the first place.

You see it doesn't matter what they say:

Blood is thicker than water.

Being a good sister means keeping secrets etcetera,

They are all somewhat true but I prefer to live by a different saying…

"_**Blood makes you related but it's loyalty that makes you family" **_

Now I am blood related in one way or another and I am also loyal to my family but they don't fully understand me, at least not the way that Christian does or at least he did. I was a shy child and I didn't like to talk but I was always forced into conversations, was always made to behave like a person from wealth should, had to be polite and respectful but when your 8 years old and you've had a bad day you just can't and I would sneak off and just get some space because when you're forced into do something that you don't want to it can get to much for you. I know now as I've gotten older that that was the time I started to develop claustrophobia, because I was always forced into being someone I wasn't but no one could understand totally what was happening. Christian would always come and find me and he would just leave me be, but he would be close enough that if I needed him he was there.

As time went on I looked at the way that Elliot, Christian and Mia interacted not only with each other but also with their parents and I could understand that even though they weren't blood related they were and still are all loyal to each other no matter what, but I have every suspicion that not one of them knows about _Mrs Robinson,_ well excluding Christian of course and I have a feeling they don't know because knowing them the way I do Grace and Carrick wouldn't want to associate with her and they would do everything they could to keep their trust in Christian, and his trust in them.

"Please you wouldn't want to be little Christian Grey again; you wouldn't be this billionaire CEO who has nearly half a million employees, and growing, who rely on you to keep them and their families above water, have nearly every important person in Seattle and possibly the world cower with fear at the mere mention of you name and let's not forget all these females coming after you and you would still be pissed off at the world…" he's over the balcony and in the tree at this point and he's smirking at me.

"**Have a good morning Ana, oh and because you're **_**respectively **_**throwing me out, I will expect you to make this up to me…when I ask, you will come and you will enjoy yourself and we will talk….about EVERYTHING…" **before I can respond, he's down the tree and heading back towards his parent's house, I can't imagine him going back there and trying to explain why he's in last night's clothes and why he looks so dishevelled, but damn did he look hot as hell with his _JBF_ hair and his clothes all in disarray.

I look at the clock on my nightstand and see that it's nearing eight forty-five and I sigh as I'm all sticky with my reminder of the nightmare that I just had and decide to take a shower and get ready for my job interviews today which starts with my first one at ten which gives me just enough time to get dressed have a quick breakfast and then make my way into the city. I know that I won't look my best after a late night and probably a restless sleep but I can't go like this otherwise I can almost guarantee that I won't be taken seriously and truth be told I need a job, okay so not so much as need a job but I actually want a job so that I can get out of this house and away from everything and just have something sensible to focus my time on.

By the time nine o'clock arrives I've had my shower, done my hair and got dressed, now it's not typical interview attire because being me I don't do anything that makes me look like everybody else if I can avoid it, but I am most definitely not one to conform to expected rules and regulations, I will be myself at the interviews and I will be myself in _every way_. I decide to wear my denim dress that on me looks cute, it has small ruffles on it that don't make me feel too out of place wearing it, it buttons up the front with small pockets and a tie belt. The back is an open back but it's not an indecent opening and it has a little crisscross that splits the opening into two different shapes and sizes. I pair it with some skin coloured tights and my C L Lillian Mary Jane Black Pumps and I feel confident and ready to enter the work force. Hell even if they don't give me a job I would have looked good anyway.

Walking down to the kitchen I can tell that everybody else is still out to it not that that's surprising my parents don't have any work to do today so they tend to sleep in and no doubt Frankie and Ty-Ty aren't home and are with the Grey that they like. Frankie and Elliot I can see, Mia and Justyce not so much they are just polar opposites and Justyce is a major player but Elliot, from what I can tell has calmed down and so long as he's good to my sister we won't have a problem.

I grab some waffles and toast them and make sure that I have everything I need, references, phone, wallet, brain, you know just all the usual stuff and then I head out and off into the city, today is going to be hell but if I can land one job I will be happy, to have more than one acceptance well that will feel like Christmas. Here's hoping bigger and brighter things are coming my way.

**~oooOooo~**

**Christian's POV: **

It's been at least three hours now since I left Ana's room and I still can't help but feel like I shouldn't have left her alone this morning, the nightmare she was having scared the living crap out me I thought she was going to go unconscious on me and damn if I could handle that. There is no way that I could handle seeing her like that again. She has clearly been through something or being around me has set something off in her brain that had her so freaked out she started to gag and gasp for breath, which is not something I would want to wake up to again. Once is definitely enough to last me a life time on this one.

She looked so upset and I could see her going red, but I couldn't shake her, I know that's the worst thing you can do when someone is having a nightmare, I would know I have plenty of my own, except for last night, I had a peaceful sleep until she started to gag on me and I spun around so fast I thought I would find her sitting up awake but I wasn't so lucky on that one.

I make my way towards Taylor's office because I have to ask him some questions about security for Anastasia after this morning's paper was printed, even though we aren't together, people from the outside won't see it that way. We did look pretty good together in the photo even if I do say so myself. Truth is I have so many photos in an album my Mom put together for all of us, one each and they are full of photos that we didn't even know we're being taken and in most of the photos in mine, I'm either with Ana, my siblings or at the piano.

The photo of Ana and I from last night reminds me of one that was taken when we were at my parents 10th wedding anniversary, she must have been about three and she was dancing on my feet and she was just looking up at me. Don't ask me why I remember that time but that is one of the first times I remember just spending time with her. Don't ask me when I became this person to do things just because, but the photo from last night is now the screen saver on my phone, I've always been one to see purpose in everything I do and everything in my life is all black and white, but I do remember being able to just do normal things and most of the time that all came back to Ana and I saw everything. I guess I really only have myself to blame for the way I am now, in a way I can blame _Elena _but all I had to do was tell my parents what was going on and it would have all stopped, at least that what I hoped would have happened.

I can see them being so pissed at me when they find out what happened between her and I. I can almost guarantee that it will kill my mother because she was her best friend and she confided private information to her and in theory she used it against me and knew that I would never have the courage to tell my parents because things were already difficult between them and me but I also knew that if they found out it would be like I had no trust in them and that's entirely false and I guess in a way I would also feel like a massive failure as a son to them. Now I'm not one for all this emotion bullshit but I know that I haven't been the best son in the world and in theory I should make that right but I could never thank them enough for what they did for me when I was four.

"**Taylor, can I assume that everything is sorted with hiring some extra covert security for Anastasia?" **I need to get out of my head. I know that he would have seen me coming on the cameras that are set up all over GEH especially throughout the Executive level and the IT department because of all the information that is held on these two levels in particular could ruin me if people managed to get it. There are also cameras throughout the staff common areas, the break room and gymnasium as well as covert cameras on all other levels that allow security to keep maximum records in case any incidents happen here like the firing of four staff last year because I found out they were stealing money from the company and to say I was livid was an understatement, it took everything Jason had to stop me from doing something I would regret.

To start your own business at 23 is an achievement in itself, to make your first million in under a year an even bigger achievement and to stay on top of the business world takes everything you have, and all the work that I have put into my company was, in a way being stolen from me, personally and professionally and that didn't sit right, I know I'm not the greatest boss in the world but think again if you believe that you can get away with taking something from me, I'm a possessive man and I don't share and I don't play nice, especially if you cross me and I made sure that those four assholes knew exactly how far my reach extended.

"_Of course Sir as of 0700 this morning things have been in place, everything seems pretty quiet but I can only put that down to the fact that Anastasia is at job interviews today…" _wait what? She has job interviews today, after the night she had? Wow she is stronger than I give her credit for.

"**Do you know if she's seen the article yet?" **I'm guessing she hasn't because she's been too focused on her interviews but I doubt she will be overly impressed by what they had to say about her…

_***Has Christian Grey Finally Been Snatched Up?***_

_**Well, well, well ladies it looks like The Christian Grey finally met his match last night at Dr and Mr Grey's annual Coping Together Gala, arriving fashionably late, (of course he can get away with it) he certainly made quite the entrance when he starting the bidding on a certain brunette, Ms Anastasia Steele. Ms Steele is the daughter of Raymond Steele who owns and operates Steele's Carpentry franchise, and Carla Steele who heads the Bellevue Social Society along with Dr Grace Grey. The Steele's have been a long-time family friend of the Grey's, as Christian's parents and Ms Steele's parents are both involved in the Charity Scene as well as being Honoured members of all charity scenes and honoured members of Washington's Social Society.**_

_**His bid that won him the First Dance Auction had him, topping the bid that he made last year on his sister Mia Grey. Let's just say, that she must be one hell of a Dancer for him to waste $150,000 just so that no one else could dance with her, and how do we know this you ask, because another gentleman was bidding on her, believed to be none other than Ethan Kavanagh, his father being the owner of Kavanagh Media. Something tells us that Christian was getting a bit possessive and let's just say that we're not one hundred percent sure that Ms Steele's intentions are honourable. **_

_**While it seems that Ms Steele couldn't get away from our extremely sexy Christian, an anonymous source confirmed to us that there was a disagreement between Ms Steele and Mrs Elena Lincoln (Mrs Lincoln of course being Dr Grey's Best Friend) later in the evening and that it was a rather heated disagreement at that. Could it have been about her intentions with Christian?**_

_**Elena was then seen speaking to Christian before both Dr Grey and Ms Steele were seen saying their goodbyes. Dr Grey spoke to Christian and then he in turn disappeared. Could this mean ladies that our beloved Christian is indeed not playing for the other team like we all suspected and he just hasn't been in the sharing mood or is this just a way for him to bury himself in something other than work for a change if you know what I mean.**_

_**Only time will tell, we will have to wait and see but our guess is that it will be over before it even begins, we can't confirm this but we can all only assume that Ms Steele is only after Christian for one thing and that is his fortune, but our question is why? She comes from money so it only leaves room to speculate that the Steele's are in the line of falling out of the Bellevue social ladder if they can't fix their money problems soon.**_

"_Not that I've been made aware of Sir, but Luke is only on covert security so whether she has seen it or not would be hard to tell without being nearer to her or accessing her history on her phone or laptop which I'm sure I don't have to remind you, would be illegal without probable cause or her agreement for us to do so…" _he doesn't have to remind me, I am more than aware and Barney reminds me often enough for all of us that he can't do certain things without my understanding that if he gets caught he would more than likely go to jail.

To be honest I hope she doesn't see it at all but I can't control what she reads, nor do I think she would let me, she has always been so bloody stubborn that it fucked me off even at 8 years old because I would be talking to her and then she would get her nose all scrunched up and she'd smile at me and say "No…" in the cutest little voice and damn if she didn't know how to play me.

"**Well I suppose it's better her heads clear for her interviews anyways, but I'm sure if she had seen it she would have at least called or something by now…" **I lean against the door frame and look at the cameras flicking across Taylors monitors and the one on the middle screen in the top left hand corner catches my eye and I'm not entirely sure why.

"**Taylor can you expand that camera?" **I point to the one that catches my eye and he hits some buttons and I can now understand why it catches my eye. Standing at the front desk in the lobby wearing something that should probably be illegal in all states is Anastasia and she's being handed a visitors pass and is heading to the elevator that takes her to the Public Relations floor.

"**She's not on the schedule so I don't understand why she's here…" **I can see Taylor staring at me trying not to smirk, clearly in his eyes I've gone into a mode that isn't part of my normal CEO one and he is finding it funny. I glare at him **"Not a word Taylor"** leaves my mouth before walking back towards my office and over to the Executive Elevator. 

_*She's heading to the 20__th__ Floor*_

The text comes through from Taylor.  
><strong>"Andrea hold my next meeting, I shouldn't be too long…" <strong>as I push the button she nods and the doors open, hopefully I can catch her before she disappears all together for whatever reason she is here. As I reach the floor that she should be arriving on I see the other elevator open as well and there she is, looking gorgeous just as she did last night.

"**Good Afternoon **_**Ms Steele**_** to what does GEH owe this pleasure…" **I stand in front of her with my hands in my suit pants pockets and I can't help but smile, she seems to make me feel lighter in a way, even just being in her presence has an effect on me.

"Well _Mr Grey_ if you must know I'm here for a job interview, not that I really have to explain myself to you…I am after all a grown up and I don't have to share information that I don't want to" ah there she is stubborn Anastasia.

"**You want to work for me? Doesn't that seem just a bit odd to you?" **I could never imagine her working here, well actually I could but damn it if it would mess with my head knowing that she is only a few floors away, not to mention would totally make me forget about no screwing the staff rule that I have.

"Actually it's not odd because technically I wouldn't be working for you, I would be working for my boss who in turn would be working for you. So you see I don't see it as working for you, besides I might not even get the job here so it might not even be an issue and before you ask, yes my degree is in English Lit but it branches out into so many other things and I would be more than capable of handling what comes at me so don't even try and interfere because you think I couldn't handle it…" she looks so cute when she's trying to be stern. _Geez man get a grip your falling apart here and there are people watching your interaction. Get it together. _

"**You would still be working for me but I'll let your little attitude slide Ms Steele, just remember that I would be your boss no matter what way you look at it. I wouldn't dream of interfering in your life, unless of course it had to do with me which I believe this does and if I don't want you to get the job you won't get it. **

**You see you may be interviewing with the person you will be working under but I have all final say on who is hired and I review the background checks as well as my security so if you think that you will get the job without my say so think again…" **_Could you have been anymore rude to her just then? What the hell? She was just asking for you to not pull any bullshit and let her get the job on her own. _

She's staring at me like I have just offended her, God I wish that I had a filter, but when you're a CEO you say everything that's on your mind. "Good Afternoon _Mr Grey_…" she is so pissed and she turns and walks away from me. God that ass in that short as dress has me feeling things about her I probably shouldn't be feeling, why would she apply to work here when clearly she can't stand being around me or anywhere near me?

I need to sort this out between us because I need to know where I stand and I need to make sure that she is alright because it would kill me if I was the reason that she has been so stand offish from Bellevue and being around her family. How do you deal with being the reason that your best friend pulled away from everything she knew and everyone she loved just because you pushed her out of your life to 'get screwed' by some older woman who in the end treated you like shit and totally disrespected and used you?

**~oooOooo~**

**A/N:**

**Hopefully this wasn't too hard to follow or read. **

**Thank you again for all your support it means everything to me. **

**Please feel free to R&R. **

**Much Love, **

**Xxx Aby**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this chapter took longer to be posted for two reasons, one because I accidently hit the wrong button and it deleted the 1500 odd words I had written so had to try and remember where I was heading with this chapter and two because it's been so bloody hot here I've been fighting with heat, writers block and a very unhappy 6 and a half month old baby who doesn't like heat…I hope that this chapter lives up to people's expectations and if it doesn't well…I apologise but it's my story and I'm going to take it where I want it to go not you so please don't have a go at me about it. **

**I am so happy that people are asking me questions about this story, I makes me see where you think I'm going and also gives me ideas and I love it. **

**That being said here is Chapter 5 **

**Much love, **

**Xxx Aby**

**~oooOooo~**

**Ana's POV:**

Honestly the nerve of that man, seriously who does he think he is, he used to be so polite and he was so sweet to me and this afternoon he was just such an arrogant ass, I get it _he's Mr CEO Christian Grey_ but hey, one I'm a human being and two I use to be his best friend you'd think that would count for something…obviously not, it took everything I had not to slap him after he spoke to me like that. I knew that I couldn't do that for two reasons, those being that some of his employees were watching and that wouldn't look good before I was even hired to be seen slapping the _Big Boss _in the face, oh but did he have me seeing red, and my day was improving after that stupid nightmare until he did that, now my whole buzz has gone.

I've had all my interviews for jobs that I have applied for, my ten o'clock appointment was at SIP and I'm hoping that I don't get the job there because that Hyde guy really crept me the hell out and his associate was just as bad, she kept glaring at me, not really the impressions you want from your possible future employer but hey I was keeping my mouth shut on that one.

The second one was for a journalist position at Kavanagh Media, the interview was with Kate which was good, we've always gotten along quite well, although I wish I could say the same for Ethan and I, he's a player much like Elliot, not that I'm at all surprised he is more like his mother who we all know is having an affair but Mr Kavanagh won't acknowledge it most of Bellevue and Seattle know. Kate was surprising easy going for someone who is normally so serious all the time, maybe that has something to do with the new man in her life at the moment. The interview itself took about thirty minutes and then we spent nearly forty five minutes catching up, the last time I saw her was when she came to visit me at Georgetown University Press, she's the one that told me to apply for the job at KMW I didn't realise she was going to be doing the interview though.

Which brought me to my last interview at GEH with Kevin Prescott Head of Public Relations, I can see why he is top of the food chain, he threw some tough questions at me but I thought I handled myself pretty well for someone with little to no experience, I wouldn't want to be the person that gets in his way, he is very stern and doesn't put up with any bullshit, I've seen a few media spots that he was involved with. If he was my boss I would be extremely happy because he is fair and unbiased from what I heard while I was waiting to meet with him, along with trying to calm myself down after the run in with _Mr Grey_ as he will be called if I happen to get the job at GEH.

Out of the three interviews I'm only hoping to be offered two, both of the jobs that didn't make me uncomfortable and feeling like I was a piece of meat. I can still feel his eyes raking up and down my body and I shiver at the thought, I'm so going to have to have a shower after I finish my swim in the pool which is exactly where I am now, doing some laps and soaking up some sun before I have to officially become a working adult, although it's not so much as have to.

As I'm leaning against the side of the pool in my Black Hollowed Out One-Shoulder swimsuit, looking out at the lake I can't help but think about the day when I truly felt like I belonged somewhere and that I would always have someone, well mainly Christian…

_I can't wait to be picked up to go home, I've had a terrible day and I just want to be by myself, I got in trouble again for something that I didn't do, I know that the school is going to call Daddy and tell him and that is upsetting me. I look around as I reach the gate at Bellevue Children's Academy which is where I go to Kindergarten. _

"_Hello Ana…" I turn and look around and smile.  
><em>

"_Hello Mr Grey, are you here to pick up Mia?" he smiles back at me and shakes his head._

_"No Mia has a play date today, I'm actually here because your Daddy asked me to pick you up; they had to go to the hospital with Frankie because she broke her leg, they let the school know that I would be picking you up and you are going to stay with us until they can come and take you home. Is that alright?" he holds his hand out to me and we walk back to his car and he helps me into the seat and to buckle up. _

"_Thank you for picking me up…I guess you had to finish early today" I say as we make the drive back to their house. _

"_It's not problem Ana and actually I didn't have any cases today so it actually worked out well that I was able to pick you up…" We pull up at the Grey house and I get out and walk up the steps and inside the house. _

Their house was and is, still beautiful and I remember walking in a feeling like a princess, even though their house is similar design to ours it still always made me feel like Sleeping Beauty or Belle, I could never figure out which princess I should have been or would have been compared too, anyway…

_I stand in the door way looking around and I turn looking at the ceiling, it has some pretty design on it, I don't know what it's called but I like it. _

"_**Hey Bitty…what are you doing here?" **__I know that voice, I didn't think he would be home he is coming from being me and I turn around and see him smiling looking over at me. _

"_Mom and Daddy are at the hospital with Frankie so your Daddy picked me up and brought me here till they're finished…" he opens his arms and I run and give him a hug but I wince when he lifts me up and hugs me._

"_**Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" **__he looks me in the eye his way of trying to figure me out, I've known that since I've been old enough to understand what words mean. He's trying to 'read me' at least I think that's what he's trying to do. _

_I shake my head that I've buried in his neck. __**"I can watch her Dad if you need to check in with Mom and the Steele's" **__he turns around still holding me and walks outside to the patio and he places me down on one of the chaises as he sits on the one opposite me. _

"_**Talk to me Bitty, you know that you can tell me anything? Did you fall over?" **__I shake my head as I play with my hands looking down at them. _

"_I got pushed over at school. I was playing with Louise and Stacie and then there was someone behind me that pulled my pigtails, when I went to turn around I ended up hitting them with my elbow…" I start to cry and he pulls me into his lap rubbing my back._

"_**What happened after that?" **__he asked as I wipe the tears off my cheek. _

"_I didn't realise until they looked at me that it was Kelly. She was holding her nose…it wasn't hard. When she removed her hand she punched me twice and then went to tell the teacher…it was an accident" I stop looking at my hands and then look up at him._

"_**Did you tell the teacher what she did to you?" **__I stand up and try to calm myself down so that I can stop crying. _

"_I t…tried b…but they wouldn't l…let me talk…and I had to say sorry to her…but it wasn't my fault…" he hugs me and the lifts my chin up and smiles at me. _

"_**Well next time she does that you tell me and I will see if I can get someone to talk to the teacher so that she stops...but I think you look cute with your pigtails…" **__he plays with them and I giggle. _

"_**Are you feeling better now?" **__I nod and he stands up placing me on the ground and holds his hand out to me._

_**"Should we go and see if we can find some ice-cream, ice-cream will definitely make you feel better…" **__I nod and we head inside in search of ice-cream. _

I remember about a week later that Kelly pulled my hair again and this time the teacher saw her do it and so they apologised to both me and my parents and Christian was glad that he didn't have to do anything about it, of course he told my parents what happened, and they went to the school but the school still wouldn't believe me and I now put it down to the fact that back then we weren't well known in the whole wealth and social scene so it was a rich girl against me and to be honest that is still what is wrong with society today, all they tend to see is the dollar signs, it has nothing to do with the person because in a place like Washington money talks a lot louder than the person and their personality.

"ANASTASIA! I KNOW YOUR HOME WHERE ARE YOU?" Geez if she even bothered to look she would realise that I was outside I dive under the water and then come back up.

"I'M HERE…" I yell back as I climb out of the pool wringing my hair out before grabbing a towel and drying off my face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ARTICLE TALKING ABOUT?" who the hell knew that she could still be a parent; oh no yelling doesn't make her a parent, does it?

"What article I have no idea what you're on about?" she looks at me like I've got two heads and then I realise that she's just seen some of my tattoos that she didn't know I had and I have to admit it feels good to have her look at me like that.

"When did you get tattoos?" Oh so she'll yell about some article that I know nothing about and then she'll act completely normal about my tattoos.

"While I was at college, I'm a grown up after all and it's my body and I can do what I want…" I don't care if I'm being rude or immature to her at the moment, I'm trying to sort myself out and then she's yelling about some bloody article that I know nothing about.

"Well that can be saved for another day I want to know what this article is about, you being after Christian's money because we're apparently on the verge of bankruptcy…" well that's good old mother dearest for you avoiding the situation…wait did she just say I was after Christian's money and us being bankrupt?.

"Mom I have no idea what you're talking about, where did all of this come from I haven't been near a paper or been online today, so how the hell could I know what is being said about us and especially about me, do you have the article so that I can read it?" God I hate being the centre of attention and this is exactly what I was trying to avoid, people talking about me.

She hands me her phone that is open on _The Noz_ website and I roll my eyes as I know that they love to speculate rather than publish the truth….

_***Has Christian Grey Finally Been Snatched Up?***_

_**Well, well, well ladies it looks like The Christian Grey finally met his match last night at Dr and Mr Grey's annual Coping Together Gala, arriving fashionably late, (of course he can get away with it) he certainly made quite the entrance when he starting the bidding on a certain brunette, Ms Anastasia Steele. Ms Steele is the daughter of Raymond Steele who owns and operates Steele's Carpentry franchise, and Carla Steele who heads the Bellevue Social Society along with Dr Grace Grey. The Steele's have been a long-time family friend of the Grey's, as Christian's parents and Ms Steele's parents are both involved in the Charity Scene as well as being Honoured members of all charity scenes and honoured members of Washington's Social Society.**_

_**His bid that won him the First Dance Auction had him, topping the bid that he made last year on his sister Mia Grey. Let's just say, that she must be one hell of a Dancer for him to waste $150,000 just so that no one else could dance with her, and how do we know this you ask, because another gentleman was bidding on her, believed to be none other than Ethan Kavanagh, his father being the owner of Kavanagh Media. Something tells us that Christian was getting a bit possessive and let's just say that we're not one hundred percent sure that Ms Steele's intentions are honourable. **_

_**While it seems that Ms Steele couldn't get away from our extremely sexy Christian, an anonymous source confirmed to us that there was a disagreement between Ms Steele and Mrs Elena Lincoln (Mrs Lincoln of course being Dr Grey's Best Friend) later in the evening and that it was a rather heated disagreement at that. Could it have been about her intentions with Christian?**_

_**Elena was then seen speaking to Christian before both Dr Grey and Ms Steele were seen saying their goodbyes. Dr Grey spoke to Christian and then he in turn disappeared. Could this mean ladies that our beloved Christian is indeed not playing for the other team like we all suspected and he just hasn't been in the sharing mood or is this just a way for him to bury himself in something other than work for a change if you know what I mean.**_

_**Only time will tell, we will have to wait and see but our guess is that it will be over before it even begins, we can't confirm this but we can all only assume that Ms Steele is only after Christian for one thing and that is his fortune, but our question is why? She comes from money so it only leaves room to speculate that the Steele's are in the line of falling out of the Bellevue social ladder if they can't fix their money problems soon.**_

Really I'm the gold digger? Not quite sure who that works but obviously they think that because he was pictured with me that I'm after his money which automatically means we're in trouble, if anyone even bothered to look into the finances of my father's company they would see that they couldn't be further from the truth but that would require them actually doing their 'homework' rather than just speculating what they think is the truth.

And to bring up bloody Elena Lincoln as some high and might person, that just makes me want to gag I don't know how people could be so blind as to how she acts around him, it's obvious that there is or was something going on there, while I'm not entirely sure what it is I have a pretty good feeling, and Ethan Kavanagh, wow he really is a glutton for punishment, I guess me turning him down when I was 18 wasn't enough for him he clearly thinks that he could change my mind but I doubt it because he is not my type, not by a long shot.

I bet anything that Elena said something to them because she is jealous of the relationship that Christian and I use to have, notice I used the words _use to have _she has to be the stupidest blonde adult I have ever met. Could she not tell that I didn't want to be around him last night, God I so could have punched her for her comments last night but I would never disrespect Grace like that, she's like a second Mom to me as Carrick is like a second Dad of course my mother has some priorities out of order but we won't go there.

I hand the phone back to my Mom. "I never said anything about our money or anything to anyone, in fact the only people I spoke to were The Greys, Elena and my own family so I have no idea where they got that information from, as for Elena well she's always had it in for me because I use to occupy Christian's time when I was little it's not my fault if she has a thing for her friends sons…" I don't hear or say anything after the sound of her hand slapping my face is ringing in my ears.

"What the hell Mom, Ban-Ban you okay?"I look at Justyce, when did he get home? I nod my head even though I know that there are tears coming down my face.

"I'm fine, I was just leaving anyway…I clearly need to give our mother some space so that she can think about what she's done…" I mumble as I walk past him and run up the stairs to change and pack a bag, as I reach my bedroom door a sob escapes my lips as I close the door behind me and walk into my ensuite where I remove my hand from my face and you can see clear as day her hand print on my right cheek.

I am reeling right now there are so many things that are going through my head that I could say her, that I could do to her that I need to do but all of it goes to the back of my mind as I pack up a bag and grab my handbag with my phone and everything else in it. I pull on my long sleeve zippered blue colour block hoodie over my swimsuit as I make sure that I have everything I'll need for the next day or two and then I head back downstairs.

"…having a talk with your sister and that's all you need to know. " is all I caught of what my mother was saying to him, yeah talk sure, more like accusing me of something that I didn't do, okay so that Elena comment may have been a bit much but still…

"Mom her cheek was red, you slapped her pretty hard do you really think that that was the best thing to do?"I know that he tries to stick up for me but to be honest I hate it, I'm supposed to be the one looking out for him, I'm the older one.

"She's had it coming for a while now with the way she talks to me…" I can't listen to any more of this, I grab my keys off the table by the door sliding on my Louis Junior Spikes Women's Flat sneakers and I slam the door behind me climbing in my car and taking off, I don't even know where I'm going I just know that I can't stay at that house tonight hell maybe even for the next couple of days, she went way to far this time, it's the first time she's hit me, she's always threatened but never actually done it.

Just what I fucken needed after an already screwed up day, shit maybe I should have stayed away seems like Bellevue and Seattle have it in for me at the moment, maybe I should go abroad I've always wanted to go to Spain at least there I could be swallowed by all the historical architecture there and maybe even find my footing in becoming an artist or a journalist who knows, I'm pretty enough I may even become a model…it's not like there's anything physically wrong with me, emotional and mental maybe but physically I'm one hundred percent. We'll see what happens; I doubt I will hear from her for a couple of days….

**~oooOooo~**

**Christians POV:**

I'm sitting here in my car outside Ana's house and I am kicking myself for the way I spoke to her today what the hell was I thinking? _Well I can tell you that genius, you were talking to her like she was just another employee and she's not and you damn well know it, you were starting to make headway with her and now you've just gone back to where you were…_

He's right and I know it and plus I may have just put the final nail in my own coffin even if she hasn't read the article about her being after my money I treated her poorly, hell I wouldn't even want to talk to me. I see her mother arrive and then know that I am not going anywhere near the house because I saw her face and she looks pissed, I guess she's read the article.

I hit the steering wheel with my hands as I get out and run my hands through my hair pacing up and down the side walk, the last thing I need is for her to pull away from me again because I would be even more miserable then I already was and I don't want to go back to that….I have no idea how to make this better and the last thing that I want to do is make things worse for Ana but maybe I should get Kevin to write a retraction to The Noz article but that could just stir more speculations about the relationship which is non-existent.

_Stop having a 'pity-party' and get your shit together man, you want a relationship with her go get one, if you don't then chill the fuck out you can't have it both ways, which head are you truly thinking with here because I can tell you…_I am staring down at the screen saver on my phone and I know I need to do something, no I have to do something, I need her and she knows that I need her.

"Hey Christian, are you skulking around outside my house for a reason?" Great this is just what I need.

"**No, no reason just thought I would see if Ana was home but you're Mom's there so I figured I would leave them to whatever it is they're doing. How was your night with **_**my sister**_**" **I've never really been a big fan of Justyce dating Mia, I don't see them being together or being serious but then again I can't really judge with my past sexual encounters so I keep my mouth shut.

"It was good thanks for asking…what the hell is that about?" he turns and looks at his house and I can hear raised voices but I'm not really listening to it.

"Christian if you'll excuse me…" he nods his head to me and then runs down the path to his house and goes inside. I walk back across the road and lean against my car. _Come on you dickhead, get your god damn shit together before I kick your good damn ass for being a pussy…_

I chuckle slightly at the battle going on between me and the voice in my head, truth be told it's good to have 'someone' to talk to when you pull yourself away from everyone but shit he seems even more bossy then me sometimes and that in itself rattles me a bit and I never get rattled…by anyone but then I guess he doesn't really count.

I hear a door slam and a car start and I look up in time to see Ana taking off down the street in what I can only assume is her car, a Porsche Cayenne TechArt Magnum, with Purple Colour modifications to the cars body work and the rims, it's impressive and seems very her. I hear the door open and look to see Justyce running down the path and out onto the street.

"**What happened, why has she taken off like she's being chased?" **I ask him and he looks at me like he's seeing red and I have a feeling that I'm part of the cause of this.

"Because to her she might as well be being chased, Mom confronted her about the article that The Noz wrote and Ana got smart to her something to do with Elena and she slapped her, like full on slapped her she has the hand print on her face and everything…" he is balling his fists like Ana used to do when she was wanting to hit something.

"**Wait your Mom hit her? What the fuck that seems like a bit of an overreaction don't you think…" **he shakes his head.

"To be honest Mom has always been one that doesn't like backchat and Ana's always pushing the line with her but I think when she brought up Elena she just snapped. I caught the last little bit that Ana said before Mom's hand connected with Ana's Face, Mom doesn't like to be told that her friends aren't as perfect as she thinks they are…." He shakes his head smirking.

"**What did she say about Elena that had your Mom do that?" **I'm curious and nervous that she may have said something about me and Elena that could harm my business reputation.

"Just that she can't help the fact that Elena has had it in for her because she used to occupy your time and that she can't help it if Elena has a thing for her friend's sons…" I feel myself go pale and I know that this could be the end if anyone puts the pieces together.

"Not that I'm surprised none of our parents have noticed the way that she used to look at us when we were teenagers, I mean seriously who could have missed it and if Ana picked up on it then damn, she was a bright little kid considering that you and Elliot are older than her…" I just look at him and nod.

"**Well I better go then, there's no point me being here if she's gone…I hope that she's okay, I'll catch you later Justyce…" **I stand up off my car and climb back in the driver's seat and take off heading back to Escala, hell maybe I'll go get a drink or four, shit this is the last thing I need when I'm already having some problems with business deals here in the States.

_What are you going to do now hot shot, she may have just caused one of the biggest fuck ups for you, are you going to try and find her to make sure she doesn't say anything to anyone?___No I can trust her, she wouldn't sell me out like that, at least the Ana I knew wouldn't sell me out, but who knows maybe she's changed…here's to hoping that I'm wrong.

**~oooOooo~**

I stand on the doorway and pray that she's home, I need to see her and I need to speak to someone and as my two best friends aren't around she will have to do. I buzz her apartment a few more times and I'm getting agitated.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me…can I come in I really need a friend right now?"

"Of course come on up…" the door clicks and I climb up the stairs to the third floor and reach her door knocking before walking in, maybe this is just what I need right now….

**~oooOooo~**

**A/N: So my first attempt at a cliff hanger, not so sure how this is going to go have so many scenarios running through my head at the moment so we will all find out at the same time. **

**So sorry this chapter has taken longer to get you than I would have wanted but I've had some writers block and it's been super-hot here so it's been hard to concentrate, a sick baby plus I got engaged yesterday(31.01), I'm hoping to update more regularly but I can't guarantee that it will be every week. **

**Oh and hopefully if you have left a review that I have replied, if not let me know, but if you review as a guest I can't reply. Thanks again for all your support. **

**Please feel free to R&R, **

**Much Love, **

**Xxx Aby **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So just a quick little comment to the guest, who left a review. I'm sorry if you think that my backstory would be more and quote "understandable, relatable, or even believable (AND infinitely more appropriate)" if they had an older relationship but this is my story and I've known people who have been in relationships like this one, whether it be with the opposite sex or not and I was a very mature little kid because I had to grow up fast so I know where Ana is coming from on this one. I am a little annoyed at the way that you wrote your reply but you are entitled to your opinion, but that being said there is a right way and a wrong way to write your opinion and I believe that was the wrong way. Plus I know for a fact that I haven't written anything about their relationship growing up as being inappropriate, if you don't like the story than you don't have to read it. **

**Sorry for the small rant. For those that had nothing to do with this comment I apologise I just needed to say something and I've had a lot to deal with so this just got caught up in all of my issues. **

**That being said, this is the next chapter. **

**Much love, **

**Xxx Aby **

**~oooOooo~**

"Heeeyyyy…what happened?" Yeah I was expecting that reaction when I showed up with a hand print on my face. I see Mia come out of the bathroom and I smile slightly at her. I wasn't expecting to see her here but she's like a sister to me so I don't mind.

"My mother happened…Hey Mia" I say as I walk past them and into her apartment and fall onto her couch dropping my bag to the floor.

"Hey Ana…" she smiles at me and walks towards where Kate was standing a second ago but went to the fridge in her little kitchen.

"What she hit you? Why what did you do?" she grabs a bag of peas and brings it over sitting on the couch next to me while Mia shuts the door on her way to the kitchen.

"Yes she hit me and Justyce saw her do it too, not that I realised he was there. I didn't do anything...well not intentionally anyway, she was having a go at me about that stupid Noz Article that was published like I had something to do with it, _which_ I didn't and after I read it I was pissed at her to think that I would bad mouth our family and use Christian like that. It's like she doesn't know me at all…" That is not a big surprise to me; she's always had something to complain about with me. Like I'm not tall enough, not as beautiful as Frankie and that I'm too opinionated to be around other people from her precious social society because I don't act proper. What the hell is proper these days anyway? If she had it her way it she would prefer that we acted like we were in England in the 50's where it's all Ma'am and Sir and smiles and all that crap.

She drives me crazy, everybody knows it but she doesn't seem to be more the wiser to it, unless of course she's acting like she doesn't know which would make me laugh because she is one of the worst actors ever. Surely she's not that stupid…well I would hope she's not that stupid.

"I saw that article…I mean really, that could be like them saying that I'm after Justyce for _his _money…" Mia says angrily as she's getting some wine to drink and bringing it over handing us a glass each.

"I read that actually, after you left the interview with me…like you would be after him for his money, shit anyone who saw that dress you were wearing would know that you had to have money, not to mention the fact that anyone who was there, should have realised that he was following you around not the other way. God this is why I went into Journalism and not into those bloody online rags and shit…I'd rather put my name to something that's true…" she shakes her head and pulls her feet under her.

"Exactly but she just sees what's written and automatically it's my fault, geez even bloody _Elena Lincoln_ is an angel in her book, when anyone with eyes and a brain can figure out what she's up to or been up too, hell you have seen it yourself with Ethan, I remember us talking about it when you came to George Town because you had seen her with Louise's little brother and Mia you saw it with Justyce. Anyway I told her that I couldn't help it if Elena had a thing for her friends son's and she slapped me across the face…so it was made pretty clear where I stand with her….let's just say that she has never hit anyone of us until today….so I guess that makes me the black sheep of the family…" I sigh and take the peas from my face and place my hand against it while taking a long sip of the wine, I guess I can't be surprised that she did it, I've been waiting for years for her to snap because she's wound so fucken tight…maybe she's not getting enough from Dad, if you know what I mean.

"It's going to bruise a bit but other than that you should be okay…trust me I've seen worse…" Kate tells me as I move my hand away from my face. I sigh and look at her.

"Do you think I could crash here for a little while…I promise that I won't be a bother to you" I smile gently at her and she smiles back.

"Ana I told you at Georgetown that if you wanted you could room with me, that offer hasn't changed but you have to be aware that I'm not alone most nights so it would all depend on how you feel about having a guy around all the time…you can take the room at the end of the hall" I don't know why she would think I had a problem with that…I know her and she wouldn't intentionally do anything to make me uncomfortable.

"No problem, I'm gonna go take a shower, do you feel like going out? I feel like getting drunk maybe hooking up with someone…" Maybe a certain Cooper haired, grey eyed God….or maybe not, I mean who am I kidding after today I don't think so…but I would be lying if the thought of having him close to me and touching me didn't make me a little turned on.

There is only so long that I can lie to myself for, but I just don't know if I can let him in like that, and the more he tries to push the more I just want to give in…but I will have to protect myself and I have to know that it's not going to happen again.

I mean after the nightmare he didn't want to leave me but that doesn't mean that we're back to where we use to be. Driving after leaving my house I was tempted to go over to _Elena's _house and let her have it but then I knew that would lead to even more problems, more so for Christian and his family than for mine but I just don't know how much longer I can go without saying something. It's in the back of my mind all the time, every day and I just want to scream at someone.

How can I keep looking the Grey's in the eye when I know, well more have a feeling of what she did to their son. I see the look on his face, when he sees her, I noticed it a number of times last night. I've seen them together before when he was in his early teens, this look is different, it's disappointment and embarrassment at what has happened between them but there is something there that makes me think that he's ready to tell them but he's just scared to. I don't know why he's always been upfront with everybody since I can remember. Maybe I need to push him to tell them, offer him my support when he tells his parents at least...I can do that right, be there for him when he needs me, like a best friend is suppose too?

"Sure Ana, seems like you need it and I haven't been out in a while so it will be good to get out…" Kate smiles at me as I stand by the bathroom door after turning the shower on.

"We could go to dinner at The Mile High Club, and then go down to the few floors to the bar, have a girl's night…." Mia sounds super excited.

I have to laugh at her facial expressions and nod before I close the door on the bathroom. Here's hoping that this shower will clear my head and my soul from all the pain and the anxiety that I'm feeling at the moment, I don't know why but I feel like I'm being suffocated and I can't handle it much less have someone having a go at me about something that I knew nothing about.

Alcohol will be my solution tonight, alcohol and dancing I need to just take a night to myself, seems like since I came back I've been trying to do everything else for everyone else and I _NEED_ to do this for _ME_. Just get totally trashed and then recover, okay not the best look if Kate ends up being my boss but we're the same age, she knows what it's like, of course her standing is a lot different to mine but she will still understand.

After a long, hot, steamy shower where I scrubbed hard at my body and washed my hair I climb out wrap a towel around me and pick up my bag, I go to the spare room where I pull out my clothes and see if I can find something sexy and totally naughty to wear. Tonight I am going to be reckless and act my age for a change, who cares if I make the news it's not like I won't be being followed from now on anyway, once you're associated with the _Christian Grey CEO_ there really is no going back…when your associated with him there really is no way that you will be left alone period, hell I bet if they could they would try and take pictures of me in my most intimate moments.

The plan for tonight….well I guess I don't really have one other than to get drunk and pass out, maybe a hook up or four, who knows I've been told I'm a good kisser so we might just have to put that to the test. I'm not being rebellious or anything, okay maybe just a little bit but I just need to forget everything for a least one night before I have to become an adult entirely and if in the future I do end up being with Christian or working for GEH there is no way he would allow me to act like this and there will be no way he would put up with one of his employees doing something so stupid.

I find the perfect dress, if that's what you can call it, probably a sheet of material would be a better word for it, I slide on the Deep V-Neck Flared Sleeve Bodycon Purple Dress over my head after putting on some tape to stop any nip slips or other embarrassing things that could happen, and let it fall down my body, the only good thing about being a little curvy is that I have breasts that allow clothes to make me feel better about my size, they allow me to feel pretty and beautiful like last night. Let's just say that this dress leaves little to the imagination, I pull on a thong and then find my heels and I decide that tonight I'm going to flaunt just what God gave me, even if other people won't like it.

I check my outfit and I'm happy, I decide to apply some gloss, mascara and a light dusting of foundation and then go back out to the lounge to find Kate is dressed in a Round Neck Voile Hollowed Out Spliced Backless Long Sleeve Dress that is a mix of purple and blue and looks stunning on her figure, while Mia is wearing a red and black Colour Block, Lace Embellished Strapless Dress and she looks beautiful.

I'm putting my wardrobe choice down to the fact that my mother more or less called me a gold digger so I guess I might as well look like one too right? While they're in the bathroom applying their faces in the mirror I sit on the couch and finish my glass of wine waiting, I'm kind of excited to have a girls night it's been a while since I just hung out with friends that were my age, that I could truly let loose with.

Once they are ready we leave Kate's apartment and we climb into the car that's waiting outside, Mia found the time to order one while we were all getting ready, we head to The Mile High Club, on the way to the club we have some champagne and thankfully when we arrive, we find out that Mia also called ahead to get us a booth at the back of the restaurant out of the public eye, not that it matters because we're not a big thing, but after the article I'm glad Mia took that into consideration. I don't know if I could handle being looked at and questioned, at least not while I'm sober and eating food.

After a three course dinner with lots more bubbly we decide it's time for us to hit the dance floor and I couldn't be more thrilled, this is what I need, to be able to let loose. I stop dead in my tracks though as we enter and I look towards the bar that they have along the back wall and see Christian and Elliot drinking a beer or two.

I decide that I am not going to let this bother me, I know they would have both seen the article so that means that they are either going to be really pissed at me or as fucked off with whoever wrote that article as I am. I turn to Mia and Kate and then point towards the bar where they're sitting and I notice Christian staring at me and I can't help but smirk. Okay so maybe I was hoping he would be here to flaunt what he's missing out on but come on, who wouldn't want him to be staring at them.

I'm pretty sure that it's the alcohol talking but he looks so fucken hot just sitting there in his white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his copper hair looking as _JBF _as ever. I walk towards them and smile as I squeeze in between them to get the bar tenders attention.

"Ten Tequila shots, on this guy right here…." I place my hand on Christian's shoulder as I lean against the bar with my back to Elliot, but I know his attention is on Kate anyway however he is going to strike out on that one, but we all know that the tension is there.

He's looking at me with a confused expression on his face and I just stare at him. "What I'm entitled, I mean after all I'm just a gold digger right, after you for your money?" I raise my eyebrow at him and he shakes his head.

"**Ana…what was written in that article is bullshit and you know it, I don't care if you want to spend my money…" **I smirk at him and I know that he is trying to make me feel better as well as trying hard not to look down, I can see his eyes flickering in that direction every now and then.

"Good, then you won't mind paying for me to get extremely smashed…" I pick up one of the shots and hand it to him and then do the same to Elliot, Mia and Kate and then get my own.

"Here's to being young and the envy of everybody in Seattle…." I toast and then slam it back followed by the salt and the lime. Oh that burn feels so good, I'm well on my way to having the night that I wanted, even if it means that I have to put up with having Christian looking at me like I'm a piece of meat.

After doing a second shot, Kate, Mia and I hit the dancefloor, to say that this place is packed is an understatement, I'm sure that it is overcrowded not that anyone is paying much attention to it. We laugh as we dance along to some silly ass song, when the DJ changes it to _Rihanna's S&M_ I can't help but get excited, this is one of my favourite songs, I'm not sure if it's because of the alcohol or the fact that I just want to be free that I smirk at Christian as he's watching me and I start to sing along while Kate, Mia and I are dancing...

_*Feels so good being bad_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is for pleasure_

_'Cause nothing can measure_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones,_

_But chains and whips excite me…" _

I see Elliot lean over and say something to him, Christian downs his beer and is on the dance floor in seconds. I smile at him as he walks up to me and he takes my hands in his and I can feel that pull that has always been there even though I am slightly inebriated, it still feels the same as it always has. I take his fingers and lace them with mine as I dance with him.

I had forgotten how good he was, of course this dancing is probably aided by the alcohol and the fact that we're in a crowded bar but he turns me around and pulls me against him wrapping his arms around my waist holding mine against me too and I sing some more closing my eyes, rubbing my body against his and I notice the reaction immediately…

_*Oh I love the feeling you bring to me_

_Oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for_

_Give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir_

_Make my body say ah, ah, ah,_

_I like it, like it_

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones,_

_But chains and whips excite me…_

I can't help but lean my head back as the music plays, he makes me feel safe and I know that he would never intentionally do anything to hurt me. I pull away and turn towards him smirking as I sing the last of the song….

_*Na na na come on, come on, come on,_

_I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

_S, S, S and M, M, M_

_S, S, S and M, M, M_

_S, S, S and M, M, M_

_S, S, S and M, M, M_

I can see his mischievous grin and I know that he's going through something in his head and if the tent in his pants that I can see is anything to go by then I know that I am having an effect on him and that…that makes me feel beautiful, I don't know why…maybe today I've just felt worthless, I mean after the way he treated me earlier and then my mother slapping me….ugh I need more alcohol. I leave the dance floor and head over to the bar.

"S…so he's y….your b….boyfriend?" I look over at the person to my left to see a blonde guy with green eyes in shorts, shoes and a shirt and he's about as wasted as I am, actually I'd say way more.

"No he's not my boyfriend, not that I see how that is any of your business…" I say before asking the bartender for a beer and sit down on the stool where Elliot was sitting before joining Kate on the dance floor, I just hope that he knows what he's doing, because I know how much he cares for Frankie but if he cheats on her he's going to have to deal with me and I won't be nice.

"So, y…you just let…a...any one feel you up then?" I cannot believe the nerve of this guy, my response was not one that should have given him an indication that I wanted to start a conversation with him.

I roll my eyes and I take a long drag of my beer before turning to look at him. "Not that it's any of your business but he's a friend now please stop talking to me…" I turn back to the dance floor and smile as I watch my friends dancing, well three out of four; I have no idea where Christian disappeared too but then again, I guess I don't need to know.

"Y…Your v…very pretty…" he says to me and I look at him raising my eyebrows at him, does he seriously not know what "stop talking to me" means. I see his hand move to my leg and he grabs it.

Wrong move buddy, very wrong move, "Get your hand off of my leg…" I say as sternly as I can as I can feel the alcohol taking over but I need to hold it off as long as possible so that I can deal with this dude.

"B…but I want to b…be your friend t…too…" he smirks at me, if you can call it that, I don't what you'd call it but it has nothing on Christians. His hand moves higher up my leg and I grab it trying to take it off my leg but he just grabs tighter.

"I said GET YOUR HAND OFF ME…" _Stay calm babe, we aren't going to shut down this time; we can't not here, not with everybody watching, not with our friends in this place. _Oh so _now _she makes an entrance, nothing while I was pretty much grinding on Christian but this, this she is awake and alert for, thanks very much.

"B…But I'm just being friendly babe…c…come on I know….y…you want s….some fun." I can feel his fingers digging into my leg and I want to punch him but I won't do that for two reasons, one because I don't want to get barred and two I really don't want to make the papers two days in a row.

"REMOVE YOUR HAND NOW!" _Don't hyperventilate, Breathe, I can tell you're starting to shut down on me._ I try to stand up and he lets me but it was wishful thinking to think he would leave me alone, instead he stands up and grabs me around the waist pulling me to him and he grabs my head and he kisses me on the mouth and I just lose the fight, it's going to happen again and there's nothing that I can do to stop it.

_FIGHT ANA, COME ON DON'T LET HIM WIN, YOUR STRONGER THAN THIS, YOU KNOW YOU ARE, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT! _ She's right I have to, but can I?

I take my hands and grab his forearms and I push as hard as I can but it's no use, I'm not strong enough nor am I tall enough to do any major damage to him. I keep trying but it's not working and then by some miracle he's thrown backwards and I can finally breathe.

I fall forward and place my hands on my knees trying to get my breathing under control and someone slaps my ass and I spin round to see Ethan standing behind me and he's grinning. _You Fucken asshole, I knew he was a bad egg just like his father._ I bet he just put that guy up to it. I look around and I can't see Mia, or Kate and I know that it was likely either Elliot, Christian or both that took that guy off me but I need air and I need it now and the only place I'm going to get it is if I leave this club and head down the 20 something flights of this building and out onto the street.

I grab my bag from behind the bar, I'm guessing that's where Elliot probably put it and I run to the elevator and push G, the doors close and it does nothing to help my breathing as I feel like the walls are closing in on me, stupid claustrophobia. I want to scream or run or just have the ground swallow me up but I just can't make myself calm down and I need to otherwise I am going to do some major damage to my lungs, who knows maybe being in a coma or dead would be better than anything else at this moment. I need to realise that I'm not going to get over this overnight but I can't be afraid every time I go out that it's going to happen again…but it did and I caved again…before finding some courage but it needs to change if I'm ever going to be able to live a normal life….could tonight have gotten any worse.

I start to head out of the entrance to The Mile High Club and as I hit the sidewalk the voice I never wanted to hear again breaks through my thoughts. "Well hello Dear, aren't we looking rather trashy tonight?" I guess I spoke to soon, God I'm going to puke so bad and to be honest, I wouldn't feel the least bit guilty if it ended up all over her.

**~oooOooo~**

**A/N: So this is another chapter, this cliff hanger was not intentional, just seemed a good place to stop because otherwise it was going to be a rather long chapter, but I'm guessing you can all figure out who it is. Can't say that I can picture where this is going I just write and when it stops I have to re-read and actually figure out what I've written because most of the time I just zone out. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but hopefully still up to my usual standard.  
><strong>

**I have been slightly agitated the last little while as I was informed recently that I have to right a VIS for a court case that I'm involved with and really don't know where to start and I don't want to open that can of worms right at this moment so my escape is writing. **

**Please feel free to R&R without being rude or hurtful. **

**Again I apologise for the rant at the beginning of the chapter, not one of my finest moments but that really got to me. Can't guarantee when the next one will come because I have to write a VIS for a court case that I'm involved with so that is running through my head also making it hard to concentrate on these characters and their story. **

**That being said, **

**Much Love, **

**Xxx Aby **


End file.
